


To be loved

by fanficshiddles



Category: Loki - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Loki's a step-father, Loki/step daughter, Love, NSFW, Oral Sex, Possessive Loki, Praise Kink, Protective Loki, Rules, Smut, Spanking, Sugar Daddy, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Penetration, daddy!loki, dd/lg, no protection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-02-02 23:06:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 45,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12736158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficshiddles/pseuds/fanficshiddles
Summary: Louise has a huge crush on her mother's boyfriend. But then he becomes her step-father when he marries her mother. Things spiral out of control as Louise can't contain her lust for him. But Loki is also hiding his own secret.There is sex/smut between Loki and his STEP-daughter. So if that kind of thing eeks you out, DO NOT read it. And fyi, I base all my fics on the UK age limit for sex, which is 16. It’s different all around the world, so there will never be pleasing everyone.NSFW straight off the bat. Here we gooooo. I’m SO NOT sorry for this! :-D





	1. Chapter 1

‘Are you going to come for Daddy?’ Loki growled against my ear from behind as his cock plunged into my warmth again.

'Yes! Fuck! Please, Daddy!’ I whimpered, pushing my hips back to meet with his every thrust.

'Tsk, tsk. Such dirty words from a beautiful princess.’ He chastised as he brought his hand down to smack my rear end, making me cry out from the pain that moulded into delicious pleasure.

He angled his hips just right as he thrust into me again and again. I could feel his chest on my back as he folded himself down over me. One of his hands slid underneath me, down between my legs to torment my clit as his warm breath tickled the back of my neck. It quickly became too much and I started to clamp around his girth, squeezing him as I came all over his cock.

'Ohh that’s it, baby girl. Such a _good girl_ for Daddy. I’m going to come so deep inside of you, fill you with my seed.’ He purred seductively, his voice sent shivers all through me as I felt him start to pulse inside of me.

'Oh god. Yes, Daddy!’ I cried out in pleasure as I felt him empty his load deep inside me, just like he said. There was no better feeling than a mature and _powerful_ man, taking what he wanted from my teenage body. Claiming me in the most intimate way, making me _his_.

I could feel his sperm trickling out of me, running down my thighs as he stayed buried inside of me. I was always amazed with how much he had to give.

Soft kisses were planted on the back of my neck, making me moan.

'What the _fuck_ is going on?’ My mother’s screeching voice from the bedroom door made me jump.

Loki and I both looked up to see my mother’s horrified face, staring at us fucking like crazed animals on my bed.

I let out a whine of humiliation as I tried to move from under him, but his strong arm clamped around my middle, holding me in place. His cock still firmly wedged inside me.

'Well, you’re home early.’ My step-father said calmly as he grinned wickedly at my mother.

How did I get myself into this position, being fucked by my step-father, you may ask. Well, let’s go back 3 years to when it all started…

I was 15 when I first met Loki. I had heard my mother talk about him a lot for the past few weeks. But I presumed he was just another fuck buddy for her. She was always bringing strange men home. A different one every month, sometimes every _week_! It had been the same for years, as long as I could remember. Not caring at all about my safety, bringing random men into the house with only knowing little about them, if anything at all.

Not that she cared about my safety at all. I learned from a very young age to look after myself. My father left when I was a baby, so I don’t remember him. Mother was always out in pubs or fucking strange men in her room. I never really had a caregiver, someone to look after me. I cooked for myself, washed myself, went food and clothes shopping myself and I made sure I did well enough at school. It had been the same for the past 10 years. That was when my auntie died. She had cared for me, _minimally_ , until she was in a car accident when I was 5. Then I was pretty much on my own.

We weren’t rich, we weren’t poor either though. My grandma passed away when I was 7, though I never met the woman. She left all of her money to us, which was more than enough to keep us comfortable for the foreseeable future. But mother still pushed at me to get a job, ever since I turned 12 she hounded me to get a paper round, walk local dogs, mow lawns. Anything for extra cash, while she just drank and fucked her life away.

So when I heard the front door open and her voice all high and giggly, it was nothing new. I was in the kitchen doing my homework.

Then I heard his deep, sultry voice for the first time.

'Are we alone?’ He asked my mother.

'No. My daughter will be in the kitchen. But that doesn’t matter. Come on.’ I heard her say as she no doubt tried to drag him upstairs.

'No, no. I want to meet her.’ The voice said.

This is new. I thought. None of her fuck buddies _ever_ bothered with me. It was like I was invisible. But I was used to it by now.

I heard heavy footsteps make their way through to the kitchen. Followed by my mother’s lighter steps. I looked up when they entered and _holy shit_. I was sure that a _God_ had just entered the room.

The man was the most stunning thing I had ever laid eyes on. I mean _ever_. He had long black hair, piercing green eyes, wonderful sharp looking cheekbones. He was exceptionally tall and had broad shoulders. There was an essence about him that just seemed like he would draw attention from everyone wherever he went. Like he commanded respect. He was wearing an all-black suit, which made sense why mother had dressed exceptionally well for going out for a change.

My panties were instantly wet as I looked upon him. Especially when he spoke again. His voice up close was like smooth velvet that wound its way into my veins, like a drug.

'Hello, darling. You must be Valerie’s daughter. My name is Loki.’ He said charmingly as he moved closer and put his hand out to me.

I felt like a fish as I gawped up at him with my mouth open. I managed to shake myself together as I put my hand into his.

'Hi. I’m Louise.’ I said shyly as I went to shake his hand. But to my shock he brought my hand up to his lips and kissed the back of it.

I could feel my skin tingling from where his lips touched.

'Pleasure to meet you, Louise.’ He smiled charmingly, showing me his pearly white teeth.

'Ok, Loki. Let’s go upstairs and leave Lou to her homework.’ Valerie said as she put a hand onto Loki’s shoulder to try and guide him away from me.

'That can wait, Val dear.’ He said to mother then turned back to me, letting go of my hand. 'Perhaps you’d like some help? I did pretty well in Biology.’ Loki said as he looked down at my biology homework.

I felt my stomach twist and my heart flutter with happiness. He actually wanted to help me with my homework? And he had only just met me! But I saw my mother glare daggers at me from over his shoulder.

'Oh. Um… That’s ok. I’m nearly finished anyway.’ I stammered out under Loki’s intense gaze.

'Well, if you’re sure. If you ever need help, just ask.’ He smiled sweetly at me before allowing my mother to drag him away.

I let out a whoosh of air, not realising I’d been holding my breath. Part of me was hoping that he would be sticking around for a while. Instead of being moved on for another man like most of the time.

I could hear them upstairs in mother’s bedroom. The house wasn’t that soundproof at all. Which wasn’t good for me with all the men she brought back. Usually I put my headphones on, but for some reason I just couldn’t bring myself to do it this time.

I listened to them upstairs. I heard a few thumps and then the springs of the bed.

'What if she hears us?’ I heard Loki ask.

'She won’t. Not from downstairs.’ I heard her say.

I rolled my eyes. She had _no idea_. But at least Loki seemed kind enough to care.

I tried to concentrate on my homework, I really did. But I could hear Loki moaning and groaning upstairs. It was the most erotic sound I’d ever heard.

It went on for a while. My mother’s annoying screaming got so irritating, so I put my headphones in to block out the sound. It was an hour later, and I was so focused on my homework and music that I never saw, or heard, Loki coming into the kitchen until he was stood right next to me.

I jumped, startled at his sudden appearance. I pulled the headphones out and looked up at him as he towered over me like a giant.

His clothes were a little messy, so was his hair. But he still looked incredible.

'That answer isn’t right. Please may I help?’ He asked as he pointed at my paper to an answer.

'Uhm. Yeah… Thanks.’ I said nervously as he sat down to join me at the table.

He helped me with the rest of my homework. He hadn’t been lying when he said he was good at Biology. He picked up on things that I didn’t, corrected my work and explained in great depths anything I didn’t quite understand.

I didn’t know why he helped me with my homework. But I was very grateful. And it was nice to have someone who actually _wanted_ to help me. Even if it was many years too late, considering I was leaving school in a year.

But I lapped up all the attention he gave me that evening. I even felt disappointed when he had to leave. But he promised he would help me again next time he came over.

However, I wasn’t holding my breath on it. Promises were always made to me and were always broken.

_Always._

_  
_ To my surprise, Loki was the first person to enter my life that actually kept his promise.

He returned the following week. And he helped me with my homework. After fucking my mother again, but I didn’t care about that part. I was just so shocked that he wanted to help me out.

That happened a few times a week for the following month. He actually got to know me too. Made us both cups of tea while we worked. It was nice to have someone actually interested in me for a change and willing to help.

Then he surprised me one night by coming over with takeaway food for dinner. But not just for him and mother, for _me_ too. I couldn’t believe it.

He was wearing more casual clothing. A light blue shirt with black skinny jeans. But he still looked so beautiful in that. I could hardly take my eyes off him as we ate at the dinner table. He told us stories from his childhood and about his job. He was the owner of a very rich firm. Which made sense to why he often wore fancy suits.

My mother just constantly fawned over him. Laughing over the top at his jokes. Flirting and touching him whenever she could. Making suggestive movements and words to him. But he didn’t take her on most of the time.

He included me in the conversation, asked how school was going. What I wanted to do with my life. Which I had no clue. And he took an interest in my hobbies. But the important thing, was he made intense eye contact with me that had me squirming on my chair.

It was pretty surreal for me. Having a man take an interest in me. Most kids had their father to help them with homework, but I never did. It was my Auntie, then no one really. All my teachers at school were woman. So there wasn’t any adult males in my life at all.

Although my crush on Loki was strong. It didn’t help with how nice he was to me. I wasn’t entirely sure if it was all just him being genuine or because he wanted to continue fucking my mother, so thought he’d best be nice to me too. If only he knew that she didn’t give a damn about me, so he was wasting his time really.

But the weeks turned into months. And Loki continued to see my mother. They went out on a lot of dates and he came round plenty. Even spent entire weekends here. Not just with mother, but with _me_ too.

He played the PlayStation with me, made mother AND I breakfast in the mornings. Continued to help me with my homework.

I was slowly starting to see him like a father figure. Which in my mind was so weird, because I still fancied the pants off him.

I would often hear him when he had sex with mother. His moaning was like music to my ears. He was big on the dirty talk too. I could hear him easily through the thin wall if I was in my room.

Every night I would masturbate to the thought of him fucking me. Pleasuring me with that tongue and long fingers of his. How he would whisper dirty things into my ear. There was even some nights when I was sneaking across the landing to clean myself up at the bathroom, he appeared up the stairs, from the kitchen for a drink. He would give me a smile, ruffle my hair playfully or tickle under my chin, with a smirk when I would scrunch my neck up. I was always worried he would smell my own arousal on me or see wetness on my nightgown from behind. But he never let on, if he did.

I even got a sneaky peek of him one morning. He was not long out of the shower and I was passing by my mother’s bedroom, the door was slightly open and I could see him in there with a towel hanging loosely on his hips.

Being the pervert that I was, I stopped to watch. My eyes widened as he took the towel off to use it to dry his hair. His cock was semi hard and oh my god he was _humungous._ I had never seen a cock for real before, just in porn, so it was a rather special moment for me. One that I knew I’d never forget.

When I heard mother starting to ascend the stairs, I quickly moved on. Not knowing that Loki knew full well I was spying on him.

As the months continued to go by, Loki had me and mother move in with him at his place. Which made it worse for me because I was constantly sexually frustrated. Seeing him every day was torture.

His home was large but cosy. There was 3 bedrooms, a study, mini library, large kitchen and dining room, living room, gym room. All the bedrooms had en-suites. Which saved for any of my awkward encounters with Loki when I needed to clean myself up through the night.

But the best thing was we grew pretty close. He sort of stepped into the role of my father figure really easily. I wasn’t complaining, not really.

He liked hugs, he was always hugging me when the chance arose. I enjoyed his hugs, because he was _so_ large and I was so small, I felt so safe and completely enveloped by him when he wrapped his long arms around me. He always smelled amazing too, which was a bonus.

One day I went into the living room, Loki was there and wanted to speak to me.

I felt my face turn as white as a ghost, thinking he’d caught me doing something wrong. Such as trying to oogle him when he was fresh out of the shower, or that he’d heard me moaning his name. Or worse, he saw my porn blog on Tumblr. Which was _filled_ with Daddy kink stuff, all sparked off because of _him_. I had been mortified when I noticed this morning I left my laptop open on my blog page in the kitchen. I had no idea if he saw it or not.

My stomach was twisting with nerves as I sat down on the sofa near him.

‘Don’t look so worried, darling. You’re not in trouble.’ He chuckled and reached over to rub my cheek with his thumb. He was a rather affectionate kind of guy. I _presumed_ with everyone.

'I thought for your birthday, the three of us could go camping together.’ He grinned.

'Wh… What? Seriously?’ I squeaked.

'Yes. I know it’s something you’ve always wanted to do. And your sweet 16 is a special year. We can’t leave on your actual birthday, tomorrow, because you have school. But we can leave on Friday as soon as you finish school. What do you say?’ He asked, his eyes were twinkling with mischief.

'Yeah! That would be amazing. Thank you so much.’ I said excitedly as I pounced on him with a big hug.

‘You’re welcome.’ He laughed as he wrapped his arms around me, squeezing me against him.

'But… Mother has always said how much she hates the idea of camping.’ I said as I leaned back to look at him.

'Well… Tough. It’s something _you_ want to do. And I want to as well. If she doesn’t want to come then she can stay here.’ Loki shrugged.

We spoke to mother later that day. Turned out she didn’t want to come. So it was just going to be Loki and me. He said it would be a nice bonding experience, and he winked at me. I thought just in a playful manner. Even if my mind ran away with me thinking it was rather suggestively.

To say I was nervous about the trip was an understatement. Alone with the Godlike being for _two_ nights? The thought alone was knee trembling.  


The following day was my birthday. I officially turned 16. Mother hadn’t got me anything, surprise surprise. She said ‘happy birthday, wear protection.’ and that was it.

But Loki, ohh that wonderful, amazing, man. He gave me a card and _lots_ of presents. I couldn’t believe it. He also got me a birthday cake. I was crying with happiness as I blew out the candles and made a wish.

'Hey. What’s with the tears, sweetheart?’ He asked as he wiped them away with his thumbs.

'I just… I’ve never had a birthday cake before.’ I sniffed.

'Really?’ He tried to act surprised, but he wasn’t.

I knew he wasn’t blind to how my mother had treated me and _was_ treating me. I wondered every day why he loved her, because he was so sweet and kind in comparison to her.

'Well, I’ll make sure you have a cake every birthday from now on. I promise.’ He said as he kissed my forehead, making me blush and smile so widely I thought my cheeks would fall off.

There was something about Loki’s promises that made me believe him now.

Because he was yet to break a promise to me.


	2. Chapter 2

It was Friday, the day we were leaving for the camping trip. When I got home from school, Loki had everything packed and ready to go.

‘I’ll just chuck some clothes into a bag.’ I said as I was about to go upstairs, but Loki grabbed my arm and gently pulled me back down the few steps.

‘I already packed you a bag. Everything you need.’ He assured me.

‘Oh… Thank you.’ I smiled and allowed him to lead me out to the car that he had all heated up and ready for us.

My stomach twisted at the idea of Loki going through my things. Even more so my underwear. I didn’t have very nice underwear, apart from a few special bits and bobs… Then horror struck me. That’s where I kept one of my, ahem, small toys. What if he saw it?

_Shit._

My face was like a tomato as I got in the car and he slid in the driver’s side.

‘Are you alright, sweetheart? You look awfully flushed.’ He said as he frowned at me, putting his hand to my forehead to check for a temperature.

‘I’m fine. It’s just really warm in here.’ I lied.

‘Are you sure?’ Loki asked with a smile.

‘Yep.’ I nodded and put my seatbelt on to distract myself.

But Loki was a big distraction. He had his sleeves rolled up so his strong forearms were on show as he gripped the steering wheel. I struggled to keep my eyes off of him and his hands. But I was relieved when he put the radio on for some background noise.

The journey turned out to be a lot of fun. More fun than I thought it would be. We sang along to songs we knew and had little dances. We laughed and we talked. It was  _really_ nice. I felt more at ease not being around my mother. It was like she was a horrible black fog that just hovered over me all the time. So it was nice being away and being able to relax more.

Three hours later, we were in the middle of nowhere. Parking near a river at the edge of a forest.

‘I know a good spot a few miles walk from here. Up for it?’ Loki asked as we got out of the car.

‘For sure.’ I nodded, glad to get out of the car as I stretched my arms up.

‘You’ll need a jacket. Here.’ He said as he tossed me said jacket.

‘I’ll be alright.’ I said, looking up at the sky. The sun was out, but it was winter so it wasn’t overly warm. But I knew I would soon heat up with the walk.

‘Louise. Put the jacket on. I don’t want you catching a cold.’ He chastised me and gave me a  _look_.

My stomach twisted excitedly from his tone of voice. But I nodded at him meekly and pulled on the jacket, to his delight.

 _God, why does he have to affect me like this_? I thought. Shaking my head to try and keep all the dirty thoughts at bay.

I put on a rucksack and so did he. Then he carried the remaining bag and we set off on foot. It was a lovely walk. But it did get colder rather quickly. So I was glad he made me wear a jacket. Even if he was just wearing a leather jacket, with not much fill. But he didn’t  _look_  cold.

‘You and your mother aren’t very close, are you?’ He said as we walked.

‘No… We never have been. She’s always fucking other men… Well,  _was_  until you.’ I said quickly, not wanting to hurt his feelings or anything. But I knew that was a lie, she was still sleeping around behind his back. But I was scared to tell him that, in-case he left us. He was the only good thing in my life now.

‘Don’t swear, Louise. It doesn’t suit you.’ He said in a slightly firm tone, making my stomach drop a little. ‘I know she has been around a bit. But she seems to have settled a little now. Don’t you think?’

‘I guess.’ I shrugged and looked down at the ground as I walked.

‘Hey.’ Loki stopped and he took my chin between his fingers to have me look up at him. ‘You know you can always come to me. About anything at all. I know your relationship with your mother is rocky. But I like to think you trust me.’ Loki said softly as he gazed into my eyes.

‘I… I know. Thank you, Loki. I do trust you.’ I nodded, biting my lower lip nervously.

Loki’s eyes flitted down to my lips, but then shot back up to my eyes as he released my chin.

‘What are you planning to do when you finish school?’ He asked as we carried on walking.

‘I’m not sure. I will need to find a job. Just anything really.’ I shrugged.

‘Another one?’ He frowned.

‘Yeah. Maybe one that is longer hours so I can quit the other ones.’ I sighed.

I currently had a weekend job in the local shop. And a few evenings each week after school I did waitressing in a restaurant. It had been that way for the last 3 years.

‘You should take a gap year. Take some time out, for _you_. Go traveling. Or just stay at home, have some fun.’ Loki suggested.

‘Pfft. Yeah.’ I snorted. ‘That would make mother  _sooo_  happy, having me around all the time. And all my money goes to her anyway, until I’m older. So traveling would be impossible.’

I saw out of the corner of my eye that Loki looked at me with some sort of sadness in his eyes. But I didn’t pay much attention to it. He obviously loved my mother, so what I did wasn’t much concern of his, I thought.

We arrived at the spot where he had in mind for setting up camp. I was impressed with how efficient he was at setting up the tent. It was a decent size, with just one bedroom part that was zipped off from the rest of the tent where we could keep our shoes and other stuff. It was that point I realised that I would be sleeping on the same blow up bed as Loki.

‘Blow this.’ He said, pulling me from my thoughts. I was confused at his words and blushed as I turned around to face him.

He was holding the blow up bed to me and I let out a breath of air. He smirked, as if knowingly. But I brushed it off and sorted out the bed while he made a small fire with sticks.

‘Where did you learn to do all of this?’ I asked once I sorted the bed inside the tent and put down the sleeping bags.

‘Scouts when I was young. I was one of the best.’ He grinned proudly.

I rolled my eyes, which he saw.

‘What?’ He asked.

‘Nothing. Just typical, is there anything you  _aren’t_ good at?’ I teased.

‘Hmm. Not that I have found, yet.’ He winked at me, making me laugh.

We put all the bags into the tent and then sat down at the fire to have something to eat. Loki had thought of everything as he used the fire like a barbecue. We had burgers and it was delicious. I was so giddy with excitement that I was finally camping.

I’d always heard of other pupils at school going on camping trips with their fathers. It always made me sad because I didn’t have one. And a mother that wouldn’t have ever even thought about doing something fun with me.

Now, there was Loki. Who I kept thinking of as a father figure… But also in the entirely  _wrong_  way.

‘Thank you so much for this. I’ve always wanted to go camping. This is just, the best.’ I said as he pulled out some marshmallows and sticks.

‘You’re welcome, sweetheart. We can make this a regular thing if you want. Perhaps we should do this in the summer next time though, when it _is_  warmer.’ He chuckled.

‘Yeah. Winter camping maybe wasn’t the best of ideas. But it is still amazing.’ I said happily.

We roasted marshmallows, which was something I’d always dreamed of doing. Loki made me laugh as he over burned one of his. Huffing and puffing in disgust he ate it anyway. The face he pulled nearly had me rolling on the ground with laughter.

He took me a little bit away from the tent and we lay down on the grass, on a rug. The stars were all out and he pointed out lots of constellations for me, telling me their names. We saw a shooting star too. And we made up pictures with the bright stars.

It was a wonderful evening that I never wanted to end. Just being with someone that wanted to be in my company. It was rather overwhelming in a way, when I thought about it.

When we decided to call it a night, it was a bit awkward getting into Pyjamas in the tent. Loki stayed in the outer bit while I got ready. I was slightly mortified to find that he had picked out my frilly underwear, knowing that was near the back of my drawer where I kept that damn toy. But I pushed it out of my mind and got into my sleeping bag. Hoping it was just a coincidence that he grabbed them.

Loki crawled in and zipped up the tent. My heart was pounding in my chest, being in such a small, closed in space with him. He was also just wearing boxers, which didn’t help as I was half shivering from the cold and half from sheer excitement just being so close to him.

‘Are you cold?’ Loki asked as he noticed me shaking.

‘Yeah. A little.’ I said quietly, not wanting to tell him the truth behind my shivering, for obvious reasons.

‘Can’t have that. Here, make some room.’ He said as he tugged on the zip of my sleeping bag.

‘Wh, what?’ I gasped as he started to get in next to me.

‘We can’t have you cold. Body heat is the best way to warm up.’ Loki said calmly as he got in next to me and zipped up the bag so we were trapped together, squashed.

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled my back flush against his chest as we lay on our sides. My shaking got worse for a short while, until I started to relax and even my breathing out. But it didn’t help when I felt his warm breath across my neck.

‘There we go. That’s better, isn’t it?’ He purred.

I was a little startled, but rather happy when one of his hands slid under my pyjama top to rest on my bare tummy. Feeling skin on skin contact made me tremble again for a few moments. Until I got used to feeling it on me. His hand span pretty much covered my tummy entirely, his hands were _that_  large. I had to keep my mind on other things, so I didn’t get too aroused.

‘Shh.’ He said quietly.

‘I didn’t say anything?’ I questioned, confused.

‘You were thinking too loud, darling.’ He muttered, making me laugh.

Soon we both fell asleep. But I woke up in the middle of the night. His hand was still resting on my tummy. I could feel his breath lightly against my neck as he slept. With his touch on me and being so close, I was feeling horny as hell… So I decided to try something.

I slowly put my hand over his and started to slide it upwards. I made sure I could still hear his even breathing as I took a chance and placed his hand over my breast. I froze as I let go of his hand and it stayed in place.

My heart was about to burst out from my chest from the feeling. I knew it was wrong, in so many ways. But I was past caring now.

It was nice just feeling his hand there. But suddenly his grip tightened and he started to squeeze softly. I let out a small whimper, but quickly clamped my mouth shut again, not wanting to wake him up. I thought he was still asleep.

He continued to squeeze my breast and release. Like he was kneading bread or something. The feeling was sending pleasure straight down between my legs. I felt  _so_  naughty, but that just added to my arousal.

His hand moved down ever so slightly so he was gripping the lower part of my breast. To my delight his thumb started softly brushing across my nipple. The feeling was intense, I could feel my clit starting to throb. I had to bite down hard on my tongue to stop myself from making a noise.

After a short while, his movements stopped and he just kept his hand on me. I eventually calmed down and managed to fall asleep again.

  
When I woke up, Loki wasn’t in the sleeping bag with me. He was outside and already dressed. Cooking breakfast as he had the fire going again.

‘Morning sleepy head. Did you sleep well?’ He grinned.

‘Really well, yeah.’ I blushed but ducked my head back inside the tent to hide. I couldn’t stop thinking about his hand on my breast.

I got dressed too and used the river water nearby to brush my teeth. After eating we went hiking in the mountains. We took a packed lunch and plenty to drink. So we spent most of the day up in the mountains. Even though it was cold, it was still beautiful and a wonderful hike.

‘You’re much happier being away from your mother. Aren’t you?’ He stated on the way back to camp, it was just starting to get dark.

‘Yeah. I’m kind of dreading going home tomorrow.’ I sighed.

‘It will be alright. We will do plenty more camping trips. I promise.’ Loki said as he took my hand in his and gave me a reassuring squeeze, making me smile.

That night, Loki slept in my sleeping bag with me again. But in the middle of the night, instead of me moving his hand to my breast, I woke up to him doing that himself. I was sure he was still asleep as his breathing didn’t change. He must have been doing it automatically as he slept… But I just allowed him to fondle my breast as he wanted. My body was celebrating being touched in that way, even though it wasn’t enough for an orgasm, it was going in my  _wank bank_  so to speak.

I would remember  _every_ little detail.  
  


It was a few weeks after our camping trip. I was bored one afternoon, Loki was at work. Mother was away, god knows where, not that she would cure my boredom anyway.

But I was intrigued about Loki’s study. So I went in for a look around. He never really invited me in there, but he never said it was off limits either. It was just a feeling I had about it. That he perhaps kept it private for his work.

There was a lot of books, a large window, sofa, huge desk with his laptop on it and a bunch of papers. I was being nosey and looking at some of the books when I heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

Uh oh. He was home early.

I didn’t want to get into trouble for being in there, snooping. So I dived around the other side of the desk and clambered underneath it. The space underneath was large enough for me to hide. And it was covered from the other side so he wouldn’t see me when he walked into the room.

I held my breath as I heard the door to his study open and close.

It sounded like he paused for a moment by the door, but then he walked over and dropped his bag on the sofa. I put my hand over my mouth as I saw the lower half of his body sit down on the chair at his desk, right on front of me. It was so weird just seeing up to his waist as I heard him starting up his laptop.

 _Fuck, fuck, fuck_. Now I had to sit under the desk in complete silence until he was finished? I really messed up this time. I was just relieved there was enough space under the desk, even with him sat there.

But my relief did not last for long. At all. As I heard weird talking coming from his laptop. There was a guy’s voice and a girls. The girl was calling the man Daddy and I knew instantly it was some porn video he was watching.

My suspicions were confirmed as soon it was moaning and grunting I heard from his laptop above me. I saw a tent form in his trousers and my eyes widened as he palmed at himself through the fabric.

Then he pulled his cock out.

I had to stop myself from drooling as I saw him up close and personal. He was terrifyingly large. He was  _so_  close I could reach out and touch it if I wanted to. While I did desperately want to, I didn’t. For obvious reasons.

I watched as he stroked himself at leisure. Sliding his hand up and down his hard shaft. I licked my lips when I saw pre-cum pool at the tip.

But what I heard from the video, had me freeze. The man called the girl he was fucking his step-daughter.

‘Shh. Don’t make too much noise. Don’t want your mother to hear, now do we? What would she think if she saw her husband fucking his step-daughter?’ The man said.

Hearing that, and knowing that Loki had chosen to watch that sort of video, I nearly let out a moan myself. My mind started racing with different thoughts. Did Loki feel it to? Was the attraction mutual? Was it just something he came across?

My mind was halted from its train of thoughts as Loki started moaning. Hearing him moan so close to me, it sent tremors all through my body. I couldn’t help myself, I slid my hand down inside my trousers and pants. I started to touch myself, already soaking wet, rubbing my clit furiously as he became rougher with his cock.

I bit down hard on my tongue as I had a mini orgasm, never had I been able to get myself off that quickly before. But it was just in time as Loki started bucking his hips up, thrusting himself into his hand. Then I saw his balls tighten up and the base of his penis started to throb. Oh how I wished that was happening  _inside_  me.

He moaned loudly as he came. I had to move my head, just in time, as some of his sperm shot out against the back of the desk, right by my head. I was shocked with the amount as the rest of it spilled onto the floor.

‘Ohh fuck.’ He groaned as I saw his body slump against the chair.

I gulped as he got a tissue and cleaned himself up. I had to pray he wouldn’t look at the mess under the desk that he made, because then he would see me. I quickly straightened myself out, wiping my wet fingers on the carpet.

My heart was pounding with fear as I heard him close his laptop. He stood up, tucking his cock back into his trousers.

‘What a waste.’ I heard him mumble as he pulled the chair out from the desk and then ducked his head down, looking at the mess on the floor.

Then his piercing green eyes landed on me.

I felt like I was a deer that had just been spotted by the hunter. A chill ran down my spine as I froze to the spot, scared to move. I was _so_  scared that I never really took in the look on his face very well. But he wasn’t overly surprised looking to see me there, more a hunger in his eyes.

I watched as his mouth opened, away to speak. But then the door to his study opened and I heard my mother’s shrill voice.

‘There you are, darling. Are you ready for dinner? What are you doing?’ I heard her ask.

‘I was just looking for Louise. We were playing hide and seek. You can come out, Louise.’ He said smoothly, his voice at ease like hide and seek was exactly what we had been doing.

My face was still bright red as I clambered out from under his desk, avoiding the cum that was all over the floor. I was just glad that mother was stood at the door so she wouldn’t see it.

‘Hide and seek? Such a childish game. Come on, Loki. We have reservations for dinner.’ She rolled her eyes.

I didn’t look at Loki at all as I scurried out of the room, not looking at mother either in-case she saw my bright red cheeks. I went to my bedroom and slammed the door shut. My entire body was trembling and it took a while to calm my beating heart down.

As soon as I knew that Loki and mother were away, watching their car from my bedroom window, I went straight back to his study and sat on his chair. I opened the laptop and opened his history, he hadn’t deleted it yet.

Of course I was going to take a note of the video he had watched. It sounded hot as hell. And, knowing that Loki got off on that highly turned me on.


	3. Chapter 3

To say I was shitting myself about Loki returning that evening was an understatement.

But to my relief, when he returned he acted like  _nothing_  had happened at all.

A week went by and there was nothing said. He wasn’t weird around me in any way at all. I was glad, but still confused. Then again, I thought perhaps he was just too embarrassed to speak about it.

But, he wasn’t my step-father. And both of us were consenting adults. So there was nothing wrong with it, not really. But that view of mine soon changed…

It was a few weeks later, I came home from working in the shop one afternoon to find Loki and my mother in the living room, talking and laughing.

‘Lou. Come here, we have something exciting to tell you.’ I heard mother call.

She and Loki had been away for a few days. Loki said it was a business trip a few hours away, and mother wanted to go with him. While I missed Loki, it was nice not having  _her_  around.

I rolled my eyes with a sigh as I walked through to see them both on the sofa, mother draped over Loki.

‘What is it?’ I asked in a clipped tone.

‘Look! Loki is your new Father now!’ Mother said happily as she held her hand out and there was a wedding ring on her finger.

I felt my stomach drop and was sure I went as white as a ghost as the color drained from my face. This couldn’t be happening.

‘We decided to just go get married right away, while we were gone. We didn’t need a big lavish wedding.’ Mother continued as she grabbed Loki’s face and gave him a big kiss on the lips.

I couldn’t help myself from feeling _extremely_  jealous and gutted. Loki was essentially now my Step-father.

Thinking back to the camping trip, I felt even dirtier now.

‘I have homework to do… Congratulations.’ I said with a forced smile.

Mother didn’t notice, but Loki did as he narrowed his eyes at me. But he said nothing as I scurried away to my room. I burst into tears as I hid my face into my pillow. I now knew that all the tiny little things where I thought, or hoped, Loki was flirting with me, I knew was just in my mind.

I now had a huge crush on my god damn step-father. It couldn’t get any worse than that.

  
A month after announcing their marriage, I was invited to a party as a celebration for school ending. Normally I wouldn’t go to that sort of thing, I wasn’t too keen on parties. But I was still so upset and pissed off about Loki and my mother getting married, that I accepted.

I had kept my distance from Loki as much as possible. Sure I was still crushing on him, but that’s why I tried to keep my distance at all times. I took extra hours at work, to stay out of the house as much as possible. Went straight to my room each evening when I got home.

The night of the party, mother was away for a few days. God knows where. But I got myself ready and rushed down stairs, heading out.

Loki was stood at the bottom of the stairs, waiting for me. I thought I saw his eyes glaze over ever so slightly as he looked at me up and down. But then he frowned.

‘Where are you going?’ He asked, his tone firm.

‘Out.’ Was all I said as I made to grab my jacket, but he grabbed my wrist in his hand.

‘Where?’ He asked again, his tone deepening.

‘Just, out.’ I snapped and pulled my hand back from him.

Before he could say or do anything else, I rushed out the door to get away from him. I heard him call after me, but I ignored him and kept going. It was a short distance to the bus stop. Then a short bus ride to the party.

The party was already buzzing when I got there. It didn’t take me long to find a few of my friends. I use the term  _friends_ lightly because we were all a bit awkward and hardly ever hung out together out with school.

I started downing the drinks and was happy when I felt the nice buzz of the alcohol hit me. I relaxed more and started dancing. Halfway through the night, I felt a guy behind me, grinding against me. For a split second I wanted to push him away, but then another part of me thought  _fuck it._

I turned around to see it was a guy called Bruce. He wasn’t too bad looking. So I thought I’d just roll with it. He was slightly taller than me, but I found myself wishing he was as tall as Loki… Damn, I had to think about my step-father, didn’t I?

Somehow Bruce and I ended up outside in the back garden. He started feeling me up, so I did the same back. When I reached down to feel his penis through his jeans, I was rather disappointed. It was very small, from what I could feel. And part of me just ached for Loki’s large…

 _Stop_.  _Stop thinking about it._ I mentally slapped myself as Bruce moved in to kiss me. But the kiss was sloppy and his hands were just squeezing my body in random places. When they moved to my breasts, he hurt me instead of arousing me. And I was getting bored of his kissing. So I pushed him back.

‘Sorry. I need to go.’ I said quickly as I pushed past him, leaving him in the garden on his own as I rushed back in through the house.

What was I doing? I was so horny and desperate I was willing to try with anyone? No… I just wanted Loki. I felt like I was pining for him. It was horrible and annoying. I cursed myself for letting my crush get to this stage, it wasn’t right lusting over my step-father in this way. It was wrong on  _so_  many levels.

I started walking up the road, to head home when a car pulled up and slowed down next to me. I glanced over and saw it was a black jaguar. I knew it was Loki.

_Shit._

‘Get in.’ He demanded in that deep, commanding tone of his.

I nearly did what he said instantly, but instead I kept walking and gritted my teeth. He pulled up a little further on front of me and stopped.

‘Louise. Get in the car. Right  _now_!’ He snarled, his tone leaving no room for disobedience.

My insides churned as I turned my head to look at him. He was glaring at me intently, the look on his face told me that I did  _not_  want to piss him off anymore. So I walked around the jag and got in the passenger side.

I folded my arms over my chest and looked out of the window as he drove us home in silence. When we got to the house, I made a break for it upstairs. But he followed me right up to my bedroom.

‘What?’ I snapped at him.

He glared down at me, an eyebrow up. As if daring me to snap at him again.

‘What is wrong with you lately, Louise? I feel like we have drifted apart. And storming off to that party with horny teenage boys. What were you thinking?’ He asked as he shut the bedroom door behind him.

‘I’m a teenager too, you know. They’re all my age. It’s a party. So what?’ I huffed as I took off my jacket and threw it on the floor. I went to my dresser and picked up a make-up wipe to clean my face. I could see Loki in the mirror behind me, arms folded as he eyed my every move.

‘Exactly. You’re still a teenager. While you’re living under  _my_  roof, you do as I say and stick to the rules.’ He said firmly.

‘What fucking rules? You are  _not_ my father. Or is that what you want? Now you’re married to my mother, you want to be my  _Daddy_? Huh? Will it make you happy if I start calling you that? DADDY?!’ I snapped completely and shouted at him, turning to face him.

But that outrage was a  _big_  mistake. As his face turned to thunder, his jaw clenched.  _Shit._  I was in for it now. But not in the way I expected  _at all_.

‘Take off your tights.’ He said firmly, his voice eerily calm.

‘Wh… Wait, what?’ I asked, completely confused and shocked at his request. Well, it turned out it wasn’t a request, it was a demand.

‘I said, take off your tights. You are in MY house. MY rules. You are MY little girl. You have been very, very bad. So you need to be punished appropriately. Now, I will not tell you again. Take. Off. Your. Tights.’ He growled low in his chest.

My eyes were wide like space saucers. I couldn’t believe what I was hearing. Was he really planning to do what I thought he was? My stomach twisted at the mere thought of it as my entire body went like jelly.

He didn’t say anything, but he raised one of his eyebrows at me and that was enough of a last warning. My shaky hands made quick haste of reaching under my dress and hooking onto the band of my tights. I slid them down over my legs and then stepped out of them.

When I looked up at Loki, he was raking his eyes over my legs and up to my face. He smoothly walked over to my bed and sat down. He motioned me over to him with a single finger, in a come hither motion.

My legs were still like jelly as I walked over towards him, under his control from the intense look in his eyes.

When I was within grabbing distance, he patted his thigh. I looked at him like he had two heads. Even though a deep part of me was screaming at me  _YESSS!_  I was so nervous, another part of me wondered if this was some alcohol induced dream that my body was creating. No matter how real it felt.

I hesitated before moving closer to him. He helped me into position over his lap. My head and arms dangled down one side of him as my legs were at the other. He had spread his legs open wide so I was steady, my ass right where he wanted it.

When he flipped my dress up, I let out a squeak. But I kept still as I felt his hand squeeze over my cheeks. I was glad I had panties on. But it was still scary, I knew I was so aroused, it wouldn’t take long for him to notice.

‘Why are you getting punished?’ He asked as he continued to massage over my bum.

‘I… I don’t know.’ I squeaked out quietly. I had very quickly sobered up from the party.

‘Yes, you do.’ He sighed, but continued for me. ‘You are being punished for many reasons. 1. For not being respectful to me. 2. For swearing. 3. Going to a party with alcohol. You’ve broken the law by drinking under age. 4. I know you let horny boys dance against you. God knows what else they tried with you, with their inexperienced hands. 5. You said I was not your father. I may not be, but I am your  _Step-father_. Your _Daddy_. And you do as Daddy tells you.’ His words sent trembles right through me.

Once he finished his speech, and my mind was well and truly mush, he brought his hand down hard on my backside. I let out a cry from the impact. His hands didn’t just look strong, they  _were_  strong.

He continued to bring his hand down over me. Getting an even spread over my ass and my upper thighs. I had tried to use my hands to protect myself, but I couldn’t get the right momentum up from being dangled down the side of his legs.

I was a sobbing mess when he eventually stopped, letting me catch my breath. But it was lost again as I felt him run a finger along my slit, finding me wet. I let out a sob of arousal and humiliation as I hid my face against his leg.

‘Well, what do we have here? You are wet, sweetheart. I daresay that you wanted this, more than you were letting on. Is that it, you just needed a good spanking from Daddy to release all that pent up frustration, hmm?’

His voice, god that sinful voice. It wasn’t fair.

‘Answer me, little one. And I may give you what you need.’ He growled as he tugged my panties down around my thighs.

‘Yes… Daddy.’ I whimpered, giving in to my desires for him.

‘Have you always had a little crush on Daddy? Hmm? Was it the first day I came into the kitchen, when you were doing your homework like a good little girl?’ As Loki spoke, he parted my legs just enough to give him access. He started teasing through my wet folds with his fingers, making me whine.

‘Yes, Daddy!’ I cried out as his finger brushed over my clit that was peeking out of its hiding place.

‘All the spying on Daddy, under my desk while I jerked myself off. Not to mention crying out my name while you pleasure yourself. But that’s something that you won’t be doing anymore. When you want to touch yourself, you come to Daddy. You’re not old enough to pleasure yourself. Understand?’ His voice was low and purred all through my veins, like an internal hug from his voice.

‘Yes, Daddy.’

‘And putting my hand on your breast while we were camping. Such a naughty move. You thought you were being so sly and sneaky… Then of course, there’s your delightful Tumblr blog.’ He growled and concentrated on my clit, stroking over it in firm strokes. I was sure I was about to explode.

How the hell did he know about  _everything_?

‘Ohhhh god… I’m sorry, Daddy.’ I cried out as my toes curled, just in time as he used two fingers to glide over my throbbing little nub, sending me into an orgasm on his lap. I was slightly embarrassed with how easily he could make me come.

Never had I experienced such pleasure before. His fingers, his voice. Jesus. I was dead. I had to be. I felt like a fish out of water as I trembled over him, my body jerking around uncontrollably.

‘Mmm, lovely girl. I do hope you behave better for Daddy now. Wouldn’t want to have to punish you again.’ He purred and removed his fingers from me. He tugged my panties back up over my bum and then lifted me up.

When he sat me on his lap, I let out a hiss because of the pain on my bum. It felt red raw from his merciless hand. He pulled me against his chest and wrapped his arms around me. I felt his lips kiss the top of my head as he cradled me against him.

‘It hurts.’ I whined.

‘I know. It was supposed to. A punishment isn’t going to tickle. Let Daddy put some lotion on to soothe it.’ He said softly.

He moved me onto the bed and left to go get lotion. My mind was racing with so many thoughts. Was this a one off? Would he regret it the next day? Would this continue? I couldn’t wrap my head around it.

When he came back into the bedroom, I was feeling a bit vulnerable. But I wasn’t sure why. I think it was just because of the unknown.

‘Once I’ve soothed your bum, we’ll go downstairs to have some tea. Ok?’ He said as he hooked two fingers under my chin.

I nodded and he smiled, leaning down to kiss my forehead. An action that I was growing to adore from him.

‘Turn over onto your stomach.’ He said as he flipped the cream lid open.

I rolled over and felt my cheeks on fire as he pulled my pants down again to rub cream on. I was sure he took longer than necessary. But I wasn’t complaining. It was soothing, even if the cream was a bit on the cold side. The way his long fingers slid over my skin, was definitely a good thing.

‘All done. Come on, let’s go downstairs.’ He said as he held his hand out for me.

Straightening myself up, I took his hand and we went downstairs.

He made us both a cup of tea, then we went to sit down in the living room. I was going to sit on the sofa next to him, but he tugged my hand, wanting me on his lap again. So I didn’t argue and sat on his lap happily. He slid an arm around my middle, keeping me there as he drank his tea with the other hand. I slowly sipped on mine, feeling a little nervous about everything.

‘You are disappointed that your mother and I got married. Aren’t you?’ Loki said knowingly.

‘I… Yeah… I guess it’s kind of out in the open now. That I have a crush on you.’ I said shyly as I looked down at my cup of tea.

‘It has been from the moment I met you, darling.’ He grinned.

‘Am I that obvious?’ I cringed and looked at him, his brilliant eyes were so bright and full of life as they looked into mine.

‘A little.’ Loki grinned.

I groaned and leaned into him, hiding my face into the crook of his neck. He just chuckled and kissed the top of my head.

‘I’m sorry for being snarky with you earlier.’ I said quietly.

‘That’s alright. I know emotions have been running high of late. Just don’t let it happen again.’ Loki said as he tapped my nose, making me smile.

  
I could hardly sleep that night. Tossing and turning as my mind kept thinking about Loki. After what had happened, I was sure I was going to wake up in the morning and find that I had dreamt the whole thing. So when I woke up, I tried to push it all down in my mind.

However, the slight sting of my backside made it _very_  clear to me that it had  _not_  been a dream. At all.

When I went downstairs for breakfast, Loki was already up and making something.

‘Good morning, sweetheart. Fancy some pancakes?’ He smiled.

‘Yes, please!’ I said, wakening up instantly at the thought of Loki’s pancakes. He made really good ones.

Before Loki entered my life, I had never had anyone cook me meals since I was like, under 5 years old. It was something I was still so happy with and getting used to.

‘Can you do the flip thing?’ I asked as I hopped up on the counter to watch him.

He winked at me and stepped back from the cooker. He flipped the pancake with such grace and ease, it made me envious. Whenever I tried, they always ended up all over the floor or half in the pan and half not.

‘There must be something you’re  _not_ good at.’ I said out loud as I continued to watch him.

‘Nope. I’m good at everything.’ He grinned cockily, making me roll my eyes.

‘Go set the table out for us.’ He told me. I did as he said and hopped down from the counter. I set the table out just in time as the pancakes were ready.

We sat down to eat and talked about usual stuff. Then I was about to ask about what happened yesterday. But we heard the front door opening and my mother shouting through that she was home.

Great.

‘I smell pancakes!’ She said as soon as she came through.

‘Hello, dear.’ Loki said as he stood up to give her a kiss on the cheek.

I felt irritation shoot through me. But I noticed that even Loki seemed tense when she was around. Now I thought about it, he had always seemed a bit weird around her. Thinking back to many times, even when they told me about their marriage he didn’t seem  _overly_  joyed at the idea. He seemed more relaxed and fun when it was just the two of us.

‘Did you have a good night with Cheryl?’ Loki asked.

‘Cheryl? Oh… Yes. It was wonderful.’

‘I thought you weren’t coming back till tomorrow?’ I asked bitterly as I finished my pancake.

‘Change of plans. So I came home early.’ Mother said as she looked past me and looked to Loki instead.

‘I’ve got work today. I better get ready.’ I said to get away as I stood up.

I saw Loki looking at me, willing me to stay with his eyes. But there was no way I was staying longer in the witch’s presence. So I dumped my dishes in the sink and went upstairs to get ready for work.


	4. Chapter 4

A couple of days later, the doorbell rang. Loki and my mother were in the kitchen so I called through that I would answer it, thinking it was just a delivery or something. But I was rather shocked to see it was Bruce, looking a bit anxious.

‘Hey, Lou.’ He smiled.

‘Bruce… Hi. What are you doing here?’ Even though I tried to, I couldn’t hide the shock that was in my voice.

‘You rushed off at the party the other night. I didn’t get a chance to ask you if you wanted to go on a date sometime?’ Bruce asked as he shuffled anxiously from foot to foot.

I couldn’t believe what I was hearing. I had no idea that he was even interested in me in that kind of way. I was so surprised, it must have shown on my face as well. As his face turned white and his eyes went a bit wide. But I soon realised the  _real_  reason for that when I felt a hand slide up my spine to rest on the back of my neck.

‘Louise. Who’s your friend?’ My step-father asked as he moved right next to me, hand still at the back of my neck, lightly stoking my skin with his thumb.

‘Uhm. This is Bruce. Bruce, this is my… Uh, Step-Dad.’ I blushed, not entirely sure how, or what, to introduce him as.

‘Nice to meet you, Bruce. What can we help you with?’ Loki said as he put his hand out and shook a scared looking Bruce’s hand.

‘I… Was just seeing whether… Whether Lou wanted to go out sometime.’ He stammered.

I almost felt sorry for the poor guy. He was clearly intimidated by Loki. I mean, who wouldn’t be? Especially when he had his firm, scary voice on like he did at that point.

‘No.’ Loki said firmly, making both Bruce and I look at him, confused until he continued as he gave the back of my neck a little squeeze, sending shivers straight down my spine. ‘You’re not good enough for my little girl. Good day, Bruce.’ He then proceeded to shut the door on him.

I looked up at Loki, my mouth wide open in utter shock at what he said to him. There was being blunt and then there was being harshly blunt.

‘Close your mouth, sweetheart. You’ll catch flies.’ Loki smirked as he put his fingers under my chin, closing said mouth as he leaned in close to me.

‘ _You’re mine._ ’ He growled lowly against my ear, making me visibly tremble.

With a smirk and a wink, he went back to the kitchen. Allowing me to try and calm my racing heart down.   
  


The following few weeks went along as normal. Ish. Mother was constantly around Loki, which didn’t make things very easy. But the way he looked at me was different, like there was hunger in his eyes for me. Every now and then when we were in a room alone, he would steal touches from me. Grab my bum, kiss my forehead or nibble my neck. It was driving me crazy because I wanted nothing more than to be able to climb onto his lap and cuddle. Maybe even extra stuff…

Who was I kidding,  _of course_  I wanted more.

But I was just glad that the past year of what I thought was flirting, or some suggestive actions from his, wasn’t all in my mind like I originally thought it had been.

There was one day I decided to have a pyjama day. Because I had a day off work and couldn’t really be bothered doing much.

So I was lounging around on the sofa, watching television. There was a movie about to start, so I went to get some popcorn from the kitchen. Then I plonked down on the sofa to await for my film to start.

But then Loki came home. He leaned over the back of the sofa and stole some of my popcorn as he looked at the screen over me.

‘What are you watching?’ He asked.

‘High-rise is about to start.’ I smiled and looked up at him, upside down.

He was wearing an all-black suit as he just came back from work. My legs always went weak when he worse suits like that.

‘You are obsessed with that Hiddleston bloke. What is it with you and older men?’ He asked with a sly smirk as he looked down at me.

‘I prefer proper men. What can I say?’ I shrugged and turned my view back to the screen.

‘Well, aren’t you lucky I’m here then?’ He whispered against my ear, making me shiver.

He walked around and moved my legs so he could sit down next to me, draping my legs back over him. He kept stealing some of my popcorn, but I didn’t really mind. My eyes were locked on him as he loosened his tie and unbuttoned the top few buttons of his shirt, getting more comfortable.

But then mother walked into the living room, making me quickly look to the television again.

‘Loki? Ah, you are home. I want to go out. There’s a new club opened up. Let’s go.’ She demanded.

‘No. I’ve had a long day at work, I’d rather we just watch a movie with Louise.’ He smiled sweetly at me and then looked over his shoulder to mother, who was all dressed up to go out.

‘Fine. I’ll go myself then.’ I heard her huff and I had to bite my lip to stop myself from grinning like the Cheshire cat at the thought of being alone with Loki for a while.

When we heard the door slam shut and the bolt lock automatically, I looked at Loki and he looked at me with a smirk. He put his hands onto my legs and slid them under my Pyjama bottoms, stroking over my skin.

‘Finally, I have you all to myself for a few hours.’ He purred, keeping his eyes on the television.

I grinned as I turned my attention there too. Watching the film as it started. Loki’s fingers kept trailing up and down over my calf, distracting me way too much as I tried to keep calm and eat my popcorn.

As we were watching the film, my cheeks went red and I felt my whole body heat up when the sex scene appeared. Where Laing was fucking Charlotte on the table. I automatically squeezed my thighs together as I watched the scene, but Loki noticed and wasn’t going to let me get away with it.

‘Come here, baby girl. Come sit on Daddy’s lap.’ He said as he took my hand and tugged me over to him.

I shyly scrambled onto his lap, my legs on the sofa as I rested against his chest. He rubbed my thigh with one of his large hands as the other stroked through my hair.

‘Does that arouse you? Seeing a man take a woman like that… Hmm?’ He whispered, his lips brushing over my earlobe.

I closed my eyes, concentrating on the feeling as his lips moved down across my neck and along my shoulder. His hand on my thigh slid higher between my legs. Damn clothes in the way.

‘Answer me, Louise.’ He said firmly, nipping on my shoulder with his teeth that made me gasp.

‘Yes, Daddy.’ I whimpered, melting into him. I could feel his arousal beneath me, which made me even more excited.

‘Have you been a good girl and resisted touching yourself since our little chat?’

‘Yes, Daddy. It’s been so difficult.’ I whined as he slid his hand into my pyjama bottoms and panties.

‘When you’ve been horny, why haven’t you come to me for help?’ He asked as he cupped over me, feeling my arousal already against his hand as I spread my legs wider to give him better access. He rumbled approvingly against my ear before I responded.

‘There… There wasn’t a good time with…  _Her_ around.’ I mumbled quietly.

‘Ohh. Is my little girl jealous?’ He teased as his finger slid across my clit once he had gathered some of my arousal to use.

I didn’t answer as I closed my eyes and leaned more into him. My hand clutched onto his arm as he teased me, slowly circling my clit with light touches, only giving firmer strokes every so often. Driving me crazy with desperation to come.

‘I know what it is. You are just waiting, begging, to be fucked aren’t you? I can feel how wet you are getting, just craving for my cock to push inside this tight little cunt.’ His filthy words made me even worse with need.

He slid his finger from my clit down to my opening and he pressed a long digit into me. My nails dug into his arm from feeling something enter me for the first time. He growled when he felt how tight I was around his lone finger. He slid it right in and wiggled around, the feeling was so foreign to me, but so delightful that I started pushing down against his hand, wanting more.

‘Good girl.’ He purred and used his thumb to rub over my clit, keeping that one finger inside of me.

He did nothing with said finger, just gave all the attention to my clit with his thumb. That and feeling something inside of me was enough to make me orgasm pretty quickly. His arm around my middle tightened as I trembled rather violently from the intense pleasure that coursed through my body.

‘Delightful.’ He cooed, slowly pulling his finger out. ‘You are _so_  tight. I will need to prepare you more. I wouldn’t want to hurt my little girl with my big cock when I take you.’ He smirked as I let out a whimper at his words, hiding my face into his neck.

We watched the rest of the film as I stayed on his lap. But my mind was just on feeling him, not the film. He had slipped a hand under my pyjama top and was stroking my back leisurely with his fingers. It felt heavenly. I never wanted him to stop.

I wasn’t quite asleep when the film finished. But I was sleepy and had my eyes shut as my head rested in the crook of his neck. He stopped moving his hand over my back and I let out a groan of disappointment.

He chuckled and pressed a kiss to my temple. ‘I think it’s bed time for you.’ He whispered.

‘Nooo. It’s only 10.’ I grumbled and sat up a little to look at him.

‘Exactly. You have work in the morning. Come on, no arguing. You’ve gotten away with staying up as late as you want for far too long.’ He wrapped his arms tightly around me as he stood up with me.

I was surprised when he carried me with ease upstairs to my bedroom.

‘You’re so strong.’ I said as he squeezed his biceps, making him grin.

‘I know. Makes it much easier to manhandle you, baby girl. Keep you in line.’ He growled.

I squeezed my thighs together at the thought as he put me down on my bed and tucked me in. He sat on the edge of the bed and kissed my forehead.

‘Can you stay for a while?’ I asked, my voice quiet like a mouse.

‘Alright. Just until you fall asleep.’ He pulled the blanket back and got in beside me. I smiled happily at my little victory as he made me the little spoon, wrapping his arms around me.

All was fine until I started grinding my backside against him. He groaned and let out a little snarl.

‘Enough, Louise.’ He said calmly but firmly, warning me.

But I was feeling mischievous. So I kept doing it. But I let out a screech as he reached down and pinched my thigh, which really hurt.

‘OW!’ I yelped.

‘Behave.’ He growled. ‘You need to sleep.’

I settled down again and stopped trying to get him aroused. It was kind of scary how he could go from really sweet to terrifyingly dominant and intimidating in a second. Where I just did  _not_ want to even contemplate disobeying him. But that’s what I loved about him.

Love… That was a strong word. But I did. I could feel it. Whenever he was in the same room as me, I just felt happier. Like I was constantly on cloud nine.

I was the happiest I had ever been. Even if I wasn’t overly sure what  _this_  was yet between Loki and I.  
  


10pm bed time became a thing for me during the week. Even when mother was around, as soon as the clock struck 10, he would give me a  _look_ , which I knew not to mess with or argue.

On the weekends, I didn’t have a bed time. Which was good. But part of me quite liked the new bed time rule. Loki liked to make sure I got enough sleep and I actually felt better for it every morning, being in a routine.

There was one night, I had horrible nightmares. Although it was more flashbacks to when I was younger. From when my mother hurt me. There was a while when I was 8, she became abusive to me. She blamed the drugs she was on, but either way, it was a horrible year for me. I was always black and blue from bruises, and was always being shouted at. It was horrible.

I woke up suddenly, sweating and breathing harshly.

‘Shh, you’re alright. Daddy’s here.’ A deep, soft voice cooed to me as a hand stroked my hair.

‘Daddy?’ I squeaked, getting my eyes to focus as I looked to the side and saw him there, sat on the edge of my bed.

‘I was getting a drink and I heard you shouting in your sleep. Nightmare?’

‘Yeah.’ I nodded and leaned into him, happy when he wrapped his arms around me.

‘Do you want to speak about it?’ Loki asked.

‘I’d rather not… If that’s ok?’ I said quietly.

‘Of course.’ Loki reassured me, his hand continuing to stroke my hair.

I slowly started to feel better. My shaking stopped, the bad memories disappeared. Replaced by good ones, Loki comforting me. It was nice having someone do that for a change.

‘Would you like me to lay with you until you fall asleep again?’ Loki whispered.

‘Please.’ I nodded.

He climbed in, under the covers with me. He wrapped his arms around me and I lay my head on his chest as he trailed his fingers up and down my back. Oh how I wished I wasn’t wearing pyjamas so I could feel his skin on mine.

‘Won’t mum be wondering where you are?’ I asked quietly.

‘No, she’s asleep. Actually, passed out might be a better word.’ He rumbled.

‘Oh…’ I said nothing else. Knowing she had a shit load to drink before going to bed.

‘You know, when I used to have nightmares when I was a kid. I would try and rationalise them.’

‘What do you mean?’

‘Well. If it was about monsters, I would think how it was impossible for it to come true. If it was about something that happened in my past, I would just concentrate on how it was all in the past.’ Loki said as his fingers slid up and stroked along the back of my neck.

‘What if… What if it’s still kind of in the present time?’ I asked, looking down as I let my fingers run across his naked chest. Playing with the sparse amount of hair that was there.

‘Well. Speaking to someone about it usually helps... Is there anything I can do?’ He seemed genuinely concerned.

‘It’s fine.’ I said quietly as I moved my head into the crook of his neck.

His warmth and strong arms around me really soothed me. Just someone being there was a big help. I wanted to tell him what the nightmares were about, I really did. But I was so worried that it would cause a rift between us. Whatever it was that we had… I wasn’t entirely sure. I didn’t want to risk anything that may jeopardise Loki leaving us…

Well, leaving  _me_.


	5. Chapter 5

I didn’t have any more nightmares after that night when Loki came to my rescue. I wasn’t sure if it was because of his reassurance, or what it was. But I was glad that I didn’t have any more.

The following month was… Fun, to say the least. Fun _and_ risky at the same time. But that made everything so much more thrilling.

Loki was rather playful and teasing. But even when mother was around, which is what made it risky. There was one evening, the three of us were sat at the dining room table, eating dinner. I wasn’t sure how it happened but Loki was sat near me, while mother was more opposite Loki. She was so occupied with drinking and rambling on, that she never picked up on anything going on beneath the table…

I nearly jumped out of my skin when I suddenly felt his hand land on my knee. I was wearing a skirt that day, so Loki obviously decided to take advantage of that.

He started out innocently enough. Just resting his hand on my knee, brushing his thumb across my skin. But then it started to wander upwards, then back down to my knee again. Each time he slid his hand up, he would go a bit further. Until my skirt was bunched up and he was softly stroking the skin at the side of my panties. I had to try and concentrate on eating, not wanting to draw any attention from mother as she continued on about some ridiculous story.

I closed my thighs together, to try and stop him from taking it any further. But the bastard nipped my inner thigh as my thighs squashed his hand between them. It made me jump and let out a small squeak, but luckily mother didn’t notice. I opened my legs again, giving him access like he clearly wanted.

There was a big smirk on Loki’s face. Even though he didn’t look directly at me, he knew exactly what he was doing to me and how it was effecting me.

I nearly choked on my food when Loki moved the fabric of my panties to the side and ran his fingers over me. I looked at him and he was still eating with his other hand, nodding now and then as my mother spoke. I couldn’t believe he was doing this, _here._

I bit down hard on my tongue, to try and keep calm as he dragged a lone finger along my slit. When it rubbed over my clit, I dropped my fork to the table with a clatter.

‘Watch what you’re doing.’ Mother hissed at me, just giving me a glare before carrying on with her boring story.

Looking at Loki as he started to circle my clit with his thumb and slide a finger inside of me, I could see the mischievous gleam in his eyes that he always seemed to have when he was teasing me. Part of me was starting to love it, yet another part of me dreaded it at the same time.

He didn’t push his finger too far inside me, just enough to feel it there as he wiggled it around. While his thumb wreaked havoc on my poor clit, moving faster and in more firm strokes with each circle.

My grip on my cutlery was so tight, I was surprised it didn’t bend. I started to panic as he kept pushing me closer and closer to the edge. But I didn’t want to come here, what if I couldn’t keep quiet?

Loki didn’t seem to care as he pushed me all the way. All the while he continued to eat and acted like he was listening to mother’s story. I could feel my forehead sweating and my body was trembling, no matter how hard I tried to keep calm it was proving really difficult.

Biting down hard on my tongue, Loki forced me over. I let out a small whimper, but to my relief Loki started coughing to hide the sound.

I slumped in my chair slightly when he finished. I was so happy that mother took that time and got up to put her plate away. As usual, not caring about mine or Loki’s. When she had her back turned to us, Loki looked at me with lust in his eyes as he brought his fingers up to his mouth and sucked on them.

My eyes widened and I felt my face flush bright red as he let out a small moan.

‘Mmm. That was delicious.’ He purred.

Mother thought he meant dinner. But I knew otherwise.

I was surprised with how much I enjoyed it. The thrill of the risk of being caught. And how he had such power over me, making me come so easily... Bending me to his will.

  
One day I was just finished with work. Usually I got the bus, or if it was a nice night then I would walk. But this time, on my way down the road to the bus stop, a familiar jag pulled up beside me.

‘Would you lovely lady like a lift?’ Loki grinned.

I rolled my eyes and jumped in the passenger side. I did love Loki’s jag. It reminded me of him. Sleek, beautiful and powerful.

‘I just finished work and knew you finished around this time too.’ Loki said once I had my seatbelt on and he pulled back out onto the road.

‘Thank you. Good timing.’ I smiled.

‘Indeed. I also wanted to ask you something. How would you feel about going away for the day on Saturday?’

‘Saturday? Oh… I think I have plans with my friends.’ I lied, not very well either as the look that Loki gave me showed he knew I was lying.

‘I mean just you and I. Your mother is going away for another weekend with Cheryl.’

‘Oh, right… Yeah, sure. Where are we going?’ I said happier, the thought of a day with Loki where it was just the two of us sounded amazing.

Though I knew that mother’s weekend with Cheryl was _not_ a weekend with Cheryl… She didn’t even know a Cheryl! It was just an excuse to go fuck with other men. I so badly wanted to tell Loki, but the thought of him chucking mother and I out was heart-breaking. I just couldn’t do it.

‘I thought we could take a trip to Brighton. Enjoy the sun on the beach and the carnival.’ Loki suggested.

‘That sounds great.’ I nodded enthusiastically.

Normally when someone promised me a trip away somewhere it never happen. But with Loki, it always did.

So on Saturday morning Loki and I packed a small bag and got into his car. The drive was around 4 hours, so we left really early. Mother hadn’t left by that point, she was in a bit of a hissy that we were going away for the day. But Loki softly reminded her about her weekend away with her friend, and how he wanted to spend some quality time with his step-daughter. That wasn’t really something she could argue with.

We were lucky that the sun was shining and it was nice and warm when we got to the beach. We found a great spot, Loki put down a big towel for us to sit on and he took out the sun cream too.

He didn’t let me lie down to sunbathe until I was lathered up in sun cream. But I was sure that he took longer than was really necessary when doing my back for me. Not that I was complaining, at all.

‘Are you not coming for a swim?’ He asked as he started to take off his shirt and jeans as I got myself comfortable on the towel, putting on my sunglasses.

‘It’s way too cold. We are just in England you know, not Spain.’ I teased.

‘Come on, it is fine once you are in. Chicken.’ Loki smirked as he looked down at me.

I was slightly disarmed as he was naked apart from his swim trunks on. The way the sun was shining down on him, making him look like a god. I was so glad I was wearing my sunglasses so he couldn’t see my eyes looking all over him, especially at his rather large bulge…

‘My eyes are up here, baby girl.’ He grinned wickedly and motioned to his eyes, making my mouth open wide in shock.

‘I… What? How did you… Argh!’ I tugged part of the towel down over me to hide my face as I turned bright red.

I just heard Loki laugh as he left me to it and went for a swim.

I eventually managed to relax and enjoy the sun as it heated me up and relaxed my body. Knowing I was away from mother for a while, that she wouldn’t be back for a few days and that I was with someone that cared for me. It was just, _so nice_.

Well, it was nice for a while.

I was almost asleep, when suddenly freezing cold water was thrown over me. I let out a scream and shot up, soaking wet. I looked up with wide eyes and saw Loki grinning wickedly down at me, holding a small bucket.

‘What the… That’s bloody freezing!’ I screeched and quickly wrapped the towel around me.

‘Come on. You’re wet now. Join me for a swim.’ He chuckled and put his hand out for me to take.

‘Ughh.’ I groaned.

But I gave in and took his hand, allowing him to pull me up to my feet. He led me down to the water, but as soon as I dipped my toe in the sea I jumped back.

‘No, no. It’s way too cold!’ I stuttered and went to move back further, but Loki grabbed me up into his arms.

‘Come on, it’s fine.’ He laughed and carried me as he started to wade into the water.

I let out a screech of fear and clung onto his neck, hiding against him.

‘Please don’t drop me in.’ I cried out.

He stopped dead as he heard the fear in my voice.

‘Louise? What is it?’ He asked, concerned.

I could feel the waves hitting against his thighs as the water splashed up against me. When I didn’t answer him, he turned around and walked out of the water. Even when out, I still clung to him like a monkey.

‘Louise? Answer me, baby girl.’ He said firmly as he carried me back to the towel, only then did I let go of his neck and sat down with him.

‘I… It’s not the cold… It’s that… Well, I’ve never been swimming before. I don’t know how to.’ I said quietly as I looked down anxiously.

‘Oh sweetheart. I’m so sorry, you should have told me.’ Loki said guiltily.

‘I didn’t want to make a big deal of it.’ I shrugged, not able to look up at him.

But he took my chin between his fingers and tilted my head upwards, so I had to look into those beautiful eyes of his.

‘Not being able to swim is nothing to be ashamed of, little one. I just wish you had told me before-hand. I feel awful for scaring you like that.’ His eyes were so soft as he spoke, and his voice was so genuine.

‘Could you teach me to swim? I was never able to take lessons when I was at school, even though the option was there. But, well, you know.’ I said with a blush.

‘I would love to. But not here, the sea is not the place to learn. I think there’s a pool not far from home. We could go on Tuesday evening if you want?’ He suggested.

‘That would be great.’ I nodded, smiling.

He leaned over and kissed my forehead softy, making my smile grow even bigger.

The rest of the day at the beach was great. I watched Loki as he swam in the ocean. He constantly came back and shook his head, causing his hair to soak me each time. Then we made some sand castles, which was a lot of fun.

We had a picnic for lunch and did some more sunbathing. Then we decided to head home as clouds were starting to appear. So we packed everything away and got into Loki’s jag to head home.

‘Did you have fun today?’ Loki asked, placing a hand on my knee as he kept his other hand on the steering wheel.

‘I really did. Thank you so much.’ I nodded, trying not to get distracted by his hand.

‘You know, your mother isn’t going to be home until tomorrow. So we have the house all to ourselves for tonight.’ He grinned and looked over at me, his eyebrows wiggling playfully, making me laugh.

The closer we got to home, the further his hand got on my thigh. I so desperately wished I was wearing a skirt or a dress. Damn jeans were in the way. I was so relieved when we pulled up into the driveway.

‘Now, why don’t you be a good girl for Daddy and run along inside. Take off your clothes, and wait for me in your bedroom. Lie down on your bed with your hands up above you. Can you do that for me?’ He purred seductively as he looked at me with hunger in his eyes.

I felt my stomach twist with excitement as I nodded over enthusiastically and fumbled to get my seatbelt off.

‘Good girl.’ He chuckled as I got in a bit of a flap while getting out of the car.

I ran straight inside and up to my room. My clothes were pulled off and tossed to the floor. By the time I clambered onto my bed to get into the position he asked, I could hear his footsteps coming up the stairs, slowly.

I took in a deep breath as I put my hands straight up above me. I couldn’t stop my body from trembling with excitement, and a little nerves, as he walked into the room and eyed me up like I was his next meal.

‘Beautiful.’ He growled and moved closer to the bed.

When he placed his hand on my ankle, I let out a small gasp from his touch. He smirked at me as he trailed his hand up my leg, all the way up my inner thigh. But then he stopped and trailed his fingers over my stomach instead. Now and then his fingers lightly brushed up across my breasts.

My cheeks were on fire from being naked on front of him like I was. But I felt even more aroused when he reached into his pocket and pulled out leather handcuffs. My eyes widened as I watched him move up to the side of the bed so he was by my head.

‘Do you trust me, baby girl?’ He asked softly as he caressed my cheek with the back of his hand.

‘Yes, Daddy.’ I squeaked out, barely audible, but he heard.

My answer made him smile as he slipped the leather cuffs around one of my wrists, then he looped it through the bar along the headboard and attached it to my other wrist. Once he was finished, I gave it a tug, but I was well and truly restrained.

My body wriggled in anticipation as his eyes raked over my body, feeling like a physical caress that made me shiver.

‘My little girl, all bound up and helpless for me… What to do with you first, there is _so_ much possibilities.’ He murmured as he walked around the bed and stood at the bottom of it, looking up the length of me.

‘Open your legs nice and wide for Daddy.’ He ordered.

I felt slightly shy and embarrassed, but I slowly managed to move my legs apart. I had to close my eyes, unable to look at him looking at me in such an intimate way. I couldn’t get my damn body to stop trembling either, it was like I was on vibrate or something.

‘Well, look at this. You are positively dripping with arousal.’ He growled and I felt the bed dip slightly between my legs as he climbed on and he ran a finger down me, making me whimper.

‘Do you like the idea of being tied up, to Daddy’s mercy? Knowing that you are completely helpless to whatever I decide to do to you?’ He teased, his finger gathering my moisture to use over my throbbing clit.

‘Answer me, little one.’ He said as he pressed firmly on my clit.

‘Yes, Daddy.’ I whined, my hips bucked upwards into his touch, wanting more.

‘Good girl.’ He praised.

My body continued to respond really well to him as he stroked and teased my clit. Every so often he would slide a finger down, slowly insert it into me and wiggle around, stroking over a sweet spot inside of me that made me cry out in pleasure. But he wouldn’t stay there long, as he would then slide his long digit out and go back to circling my clit.

‘Do you still have that delightful looking toy in your drawer with your panties?’ He cooed.

My eyes flew open at that question. A slight nip to my inner thigh made me yelp and answer him.

‘Yes, Daddy.’

I whined in disappointment as he moved off the bed and went over to said drawer. I watched as he picked up my toy and eyed it curiously as he came back to the bed.

‘Do you know what this is for, little one? It seems awfully advanced for my little girl.’ He said as he turned it on and it buzzed to life.

‘I… It’s for g-spot stimulation… But I’ve only ever used it on the outside…’ I stuttered out.

‘Oh, really? Have you been too unsure to insert it? Would you like Daddy to show you how you are _supposed_ to use it?’ He asked as he moved it down towards my dripping cunt.

‘Please, Daddy.’ I nodded and bit my lower lip as I tried to keep myself from wriggling around too much.

‘Such wonderful manners.’ He purred and put the vibe down against me.

I let out a loud moan as I felt the vibrations over my clit and outer lips. It felt heavenly, and even better with someone else in control of it. I tensed up very slightly when he slid it downwards towards my entrance, but I soon relaxed as he pressed it into me while it continued to vibrate on its medium setting.

‘Of course, you will not use this again yourself. You might hurt yourself without my guidance. Ok, little one?’ He spoke as he pushed it further in.

‘Yes, Daddyyyyyyyyy, aaaaaaaaaaaah!’ I cried out in pure pleasure as he moved it so the slight curve at the end of the vibe hit directly against my g-spot, at the same time turning it to the highest setting.

I had never felt anything like it before. It was like my entire body was vibrating from deep inside, shaking my bones. I couldn’t stop my legs from shaking violently as he moved it very slowly back and forth, stroking constantly over that one spot.

I thought I was going to die from the pleasure, it was _that_ good.

When I finally came, I couldn’t speak properly, or even think straight. My entire body and mind felt like jelly.

I never even noticed Loki crawling up the bed beside me to untie my wrists. He rubbed over my wrists softly then pulled me into his warm body as I trembled in his arms.

‘Shh, shh. You’re alright, sweetheart. Daddy’s got you.’ He whispered to me as he kissed the top of my head and continued to hold me tightly against him.

It took my body a while to calm down. I had turned rather chilly suddenly, but Loki heated me up quickly. That’s when my hand accidentally brushed across his groin, I could feel him hard in his confinements.

I looked up at him and he was looking at me, his eyes glazed over slightly in lust. I took a chance and took hold of him through his trousers. He let out a small groan and his hips bucked into my touch.

‘Can I, Daddy?’ I asked innocently.

‘Go for it, little one.’ He grinned.

I was so excited at the thought of touching him. So I quickly threw the covers off and shuffled down the bed slightly so I could take off his trousers.

As soon as I got his large cock free, I froze for a second. But then I got my thoughts together again, as I so desperately wanted to please him. Make him proud of me.

I started by just touching him lightly. Dragging my fingers up and down his length. I could tell he was desperate for more, but he was keeping himself in check. When I wrapped my hand around him, the best I could, and started to stroke up and down he started moaning loudly.

The sound was like music to my ears and knowing that I was pleasing him made me feel really happy. I also couldn’t quite believe I had an actual penis in my hand. My step-fathers penis, to be exact. The thought spurred me on even more and I even leaned down to lick over the tip of him.

‘Oh god, Louise.’ He groaned as his hand found its way into my hair.

He tugged tightly on my hair, but I enjoyed that as I wrapped my lips around the tip of him. My hand making up for the rest of his length. I suckled against him and ran my tongue all over. I was rather surprised with how quickly he came.

I got a little bit in my mouth, but it didn’t taste that great. So the rest sort of just spilled over him and the bed. But he didn’t seem to mind as he praised me.

‘Oh, little one. That was fantastic. Such a good, good girl.’ He pulled me up to him by my hair and pressed his lips hard against mine.

The kiss started off rather feral, his tongue forced its way into my mouth and played with mine. But then it slowly softened, his fingers massaged my scalp at the same time.

‘ _My_ good girl.’ He purred over my lips when he let me gather some air into my lungs.

We were both spent after our orgasms. So we cuddled up together and fell asleep, knowing we would sort the messy bed sheet in the morning and shower. We both just revelled in each other’s company.

I was so happy, I never wanted that moment to end.


	6. Chapter 6

It was coming up for my 17th birthday. I wasn’t really thinking too much of it, as usual. The only good birthday I had before was last year, my 16th. But that was because of Loki.

I wasn’t expecting anything at all for my birthday. So I was rather surprised when I woke up that morning and went downstairs to see a bunch of presents on the table, along with a stack of pancakes.

Mother just so happened to come down behind me, she was about to grab the plate of pancakes, but Loki appeared and actually smacked her hand away, making her yelp.

‘They are not for you. They are for the birthday girl.’ He frowned at her, then looked at me with a big grin.

‘Really?’ I squeaked, surprised.

‘Of course. I know they’re your favorite. And these presents are for you too. Happy birthday, sweetheart.’ He walked over to me and gave me a big hug.

‘Thank you!’ I squealed excitedly.

I saw mother over his shoulder just roll her eyes and she got her own breakfast in a huff. As usual, she didn’t even say happy birthday to me.  

‘I don’t see why you are wasting your money on her… I’m going out.’ She said coldly then left in a flash once she had grabbed some toast.

I was very relieved when she left. Heck, I was _always_ relieved when she was out of the picture. Loki seemed to be too, but that sort of confused me. Why was he still here, with _her_ , if he wasn’t keen on her? Like he seemed to be. It didn’t really make sense to me.

I sat down and tucked into my pancakes. They were delicious as usual.

‘Don’t let her get to you. We are going to have a wonderful day, little one.’ Loki said as he kissed the top of my head and rubbed my back.

‘Thank you so much.’ I beamed happily up at him.

He moved my plate away and slid all the presents on front of me. I didn’t know where to start, I was so overwhelmed that he had got me presents.

One of the presents was a beautiful emerald stone necklace. Another was a box of my favorite chocolates. There was also a £100 iTunes voucher. But the main present was a brand new iPhone. I could not believe it. I only had my mothers’ hand me down from years ago, which was a nokia.

‘This is too much. I…’ I was cut off from saying anything else as he put a finger to my lips.

‘Nothing is too much for my Princess. I want to spoil you.’ He smiled and brushed the back of his hand down my cheek, making me blush.

‘Thank you so much, Daddy.’ I said as I stood up and gave him a big hug.

He wrapped his arms around me and held me tightly, making me feel so safe.

‘Why don’t you go get it setup? And get that iTunes voucher put onto your account, download some music.’ He said as he gave my bum a pat, making me giggle as I rushed off to the living room with my presents.

I put on the necklace and was so engrossed with my new phone and eating chocolates that I never even noticed, or heard, Loki walking in. Not until he grabbed my shoulders that made me jump and squeak.

‘Having fun, baby girl?’ He growled against my ear, making me tremble.

‘Yep. Thank you so much.’ I grinned up at him.

He sat beside me on the sofa and watched as I scrolled through iTunes, finding my favourites to download.

‘I didn’t have you down as a fan of rock music?’ Loki asked as he poked me in my side playfully.

‘Yeah, I like some rock. Not too keen on the heavy stuff.’ I shrugged.

‘All good so far… Apart from Nickelback. Really, Lou?’ Loki teased as he pointed at the screen.

‘What? They’re amazing. Don’t be so mean.’ I laughed.

‘Noooo, they are so bad. And I was just beginning to think that your music taste was good.’ He said as he started to tickle me, making me screech and try to escape.

But he managed to pin me down on the sofa, straddled over me as his dextrous fingers attacked my sides. I couldn’t stop laughing and wriggling around underneath him. It was even worse when his hands slid underneath my top and he attacked my bare skin.

‘Stooop!’ I cried out as I tried to bat his hands away, but he was too quick and skilful.

He stopped just as I was struggling to catch my breath, but he still had a wicked and mischievous look in his eyes. It made my stomach flip.

My skin was tingling from where his touch was. He kept his hands against my sides, just resting there. It was like time stood still for a while as he looked into my eyes. I got lost in his eyes, but then I couldn’t keep up the eye contact and had to break it.

That’s when he leaned down and kissed me on the lips. I lost my breath again as his hands moved slowly up and down my sides, across my stomach and then down beneath my jeans and knickers.

I gasped into his mouth when he placed his hand over me, possessively. He growled against me as he slid a finger through my folds, clearly happy when he found me aroused already.

He released my lips from his assault and started kissing my neck. I closed my eyes and let out a moan as his lips caressed my skin. His finger sought out my clit and my body jerked upwards against his touch.

‘Well, you definitely deserve a special birthday treat.’ He purred.

He was about to slide a finger inside of me, when we heard keys fumbling in the front door. Loki let out a hiss of anger as he quickly pulled his hands out from my clothes and jumped back on the sofa to sit at the other side. I quickly sat up and straightened myself out. I hid my phone in my pocket, I couldn’t be bothered with the drama that I knew my mother would bring if she saw my expensive present from Loki.

‘Where were you?’ Loki asked casually as mother walked into the living room, glaring at me.

Obviously I’d been getting too much of her husband’s attention. 

‘Just nipped to the shops.’ She said as she continued on through to the kitchen.

My heart was still racing like crazy at our very near miss we had. Not to mention I was so riled up, I wanted nothing more than to go to my room and finish what Loki started. But I knew I would be in trouble if I broke one of his rules, so I resisted. Besides, it wouldn’t be the same as him doing things to me.

Turned out that mother was around for the rest of the day. Which was a total pain in the ass.

That night, I was in bed about to go to sleep, when the door creaked open.

I looked over and smiled as Loki crept in, shutting the door quietly behind him.

‘All ready to sleep?’ He asked as he sat down on the edge of the bed and cupped my cheek in his hand.

‘Yeah. Thank you so much for today. It was really nice.’ I smiled and leaned into his touch, closing my eyes in the process.

He had given me a birthday cake after we had takeaway for dinner. He let me pick where we ordered from because I was the birthday girl. Mother had not been happy about that at all. She kept trying to get Loki to herself, but he wasn’t having any of it and just kept telling her it was my birthday and he wanted to spend time with his step-daughter. Each time I was reminded that he was my step-father, it made me feel so bad and dirty… In a way… Another part of me felt so turned on by the idea. I wasn’t sure what was wrong with me, but I was glad that Loki obviously enjoyed the idea of it all too.

‘I’m sorry if your mother ruined your day.’ He said sadly, slight pity in his eyes as he looked at me.

‘It’s ok. It was amazing, thanks to you. Especially in comparison to my past birthdays.’ I said honestly.

‘I’m glad to hear it. Now, get some sleep. I love you, little one.’ He leaned over me and pressed a soft kiss to my forehead.

I fell asleep with a big smile on my face that night.

  
The following weeks carried on just like it had been.

Loki and I continued to tease each other, he always had the upper hand though. We got limited time alone together. I wanted to go further with him, but he kept telling me the time wasn’t right yet. It was frustrating, but he would soon distract me with his fingers or by using his tongue.

Lord, that tongue of his. I would always remember the first time he went down on me. Always.

Mother went out for dinner with _Cheryl_ one night, leaving Loki and I alone for a few hours. He had the usual mischievous look in his eyes that I knew meant I was in for some fun. And fun it was.

He took me upstairs to my room, had me strip down and then threw me onto my bed.

I looked up at him as he towered over me, as he knelt on the bed between my legs. But it was when he slowly started to kiss down my body, getting lower and lower, that I knew what he was going to do and that I was in for one heck of a ride.

He threw my legs over his shoulders and my lower body was hoisted up against him as he leaned down. Without any warning, his mouth clamped over me. I couldn’t stop writhing around and crying out in ecstasy as he licked, sucked and nibbled me. Everywhere. His devilish tongue felt incredible as it licked and flicked over my throbbing clit. The way his lips clamped around it, his tongue quickening. Then he dipped his tongue inside of me and it felt _so_ long, I was sure he was unreal. There was no way a normal man could give that much pleasure to a woman.

I was truly broken and knew that I was ruined for any other man… Not that I _wanted_ any other man.

Even as I came hard, screaming the house down, he continued to tease me. He lapped up my juices and made me come again and again. Until I was a panting, sweating mess on the bed. I nearly passed out, but managed to remain there, _just_.

Alas, all my happiness wasn’t to last.

One day I came home from work to find mother home alone. Drunk and clearly high on drugs, which she hadn’t been in a long, long time. The last time she was on drugs, she had hurt me. Physically. Flashbacks hit me when I saw the state she was in, and I could smell the weed as it reeked through the house.

I knew Loki would be pissed when he got home. That was something I was not looking forward to. A pissed off Loki was _not_ good. No way. But at least it would be directed at her, not me.

My attempt to sneak upstairs without her seeing me completely failed. I had one foot on the first stair when she saw me and came stumbling over to me.

‘Louuuuuu! My idiotic daughter, just coming in now. Where have you been? Whoring yourself out on the streets?’ She sneered at me.

‘I was at work at the café, you know this. I’m not like you.’ I said through gritted teeth as I pushed past her and went to the kitchen instead.

But she was right on my heels and followed me there.

‘What the fuck is that supposed to mean?’ She snapped at me, grabbing my arm to turn me around to face her.

‘Nothing.’ I said as I snatched my arm back from her grip.

‘Hand over the money, I know you got paid today.’ She said as she put her hand out again, staring at me coldly as she swayed very slightly on her feet.

‘It’s tomorrow.’ I grumbled and moved away again. But she continued to invade my personal space.

‘You little liar. Hand it over!’ She screeched, making me cringe.

I wasn’t lying though. She definitely had her days muddled up. I didn’t get paid until tomorrow from the café.

‘I’m not lying. It’s tomorrow. I will give it to you as normal.’ I tried to ignore her as I got myself a drink of juice from the fridge.

‘Bitch. Keeping money from your mum. I’m the one who raised you. You’re such an ungrateful cow. Someone should teach you a lesson.’ She snarled at me angrily, grabbing my arm again and forcing me to turn around.

‘Yeah, you did a brilliant job at that.’ I snapped, anger building up inside of me.

The anger quickly rose in mother too. As it happened so fast. She raised her hand upwards, about to strike me. I closed my eyes and tried to move away, fearing the impact of her hand on my face. But it didn’t happen. I suddenly heard a startled yelp and a deep, angry growl from a male.

‘Don’t. You. _Dare._ Touch. Her.’ Loki growled at mother.

I opened my eyes to see Loki had a tight hold of mother’s wrist, stopping her from hitting me. Neither of us had heard him come in, but I was so relieved that he came home when he did. Literally saving me.

My heart was pounding in my chest and I could feel the fear of what happened all those years ago build up. Tears spilled from my eyes. Even though Loki was here now, I was still scared. Mother had been about to hit me, again. I couldn’t let it all happen again. I just couldn’t.

As mother was speechless with Loki stopping her, and Loki was clearly furious with her from the way his nostrils were flaring, I bolted.

Loki called out my name as I ran out of the kitchen, but I kept running. I grabbed my jacket and ran out of the house as fast as my legs would carry me and I didn’t look back.


	7. Chapter 7

I ran down the street as fast as my legs could carry me. I could hardly see through the tears as they made my eyes blurry. But I just kept on moving.  

I had to get away.

When I reached near the edge of town, I slowed down and continued at a fast walk. There was a few people going around, but not many as it was getting later on in the evening. It wasn’t exactly the warmest of nights either.

My legs were starting to get a bit achey as I reached near a park. That’s when I heard the soft purr of an engine on the road, approaching me from behind. I turned around to look and felt my stomach drop. I recognised that jag easily.

I was terrified in-case he had come to take me back to mother. I couldn’t face her. I just couldn’t. What if she made up lies about me, saying how I deserved it? What if he would then hit me too? Or if his kindness had all been an act, to sweeten me up.

The fear swam through my veins and I broke into a run again, darting into the park entrance where I knew he wouldn’t be able to follow with his car.

I kept running until I reached the riverside. I followed it along until I got to the bridge, where I sat down underneath it. At least I had shelter, and no one passed by it often so I would be safe enough. Also from Loki, he shouldn’t be able to find me there, I thought.

But it was cold. My jacket wasn’t helping much to stop my shivering. Though part of the shivering was out of fear too. Not _just_  the cold.

As I sat, huddled up as small as I could, my eyes started to droop closed. I was so tired and feeling weak from all the running and shivering. It was such a bad idea to run away. I was such an idiot. But I had no other choice. I couldn’t cope being hurt again, I wasn’t going to let her do that to me again. No way.

I wasn’t sure how long it had been, but I could vaguely hear the sound of footsteps coming towards me. I managed to open my eyes and focus as a large being reached me.

It was Loki.

I attempted to scramble up to my feet, to get away again, but I was too weak and he easily grabbed me.

‘NO!’ I cried out and struggled against him, but his strong arms encircled me and held me tightly against his warm body.

‘Shhh, shhh. It’s alright, my little one. I’ve got you. You’re safe with me, I promise. Your mother will not lay a finger on you again, I give you my word.’ He said firmly yet calmly.

And I believed him.

I broke down into tears and cried into his jacket as he held me. He kissed the top of my head repeatedly as he whispered to me soothingly.

‘You never need to fear me, Louise… Now, come on. Let’s get you into the warmth.’ He whispered.

I allowed him to guide me back to the car as he draped his jacket around me. When I got comfortably into his jag, I felt a little relieved as mother wasn’t there and it was nice and warm. Comfortable too, of course.

Loki made sure that my seatbelt was fastened and then he started the engine again. But that’s when the panic set into me.

‘Please, don’t take me back to her.’ I sobbed.

‘Shh, it’s alright. We are going elsewhere tonight.’ He assured me as he reached over and wrapped one of his large hands around mine on my lap.

I only started to relax more when I realised he was telling the truth. As he was driving in the opposite direction to home, which I was so relieved at.

I ended up drifting off into a nice sleep as I watched the city go by out the window. When I woke up, I was in Loki’s arms and he was carrying me into a hotel.

‘Is she alright, Sir?’ I heard the receptionist ask.

‘Yes, just tired. She’s my daughter.’ Loki said before asking for a room for the night and giving his details.

Part of me wondered why he said daughter instead of step-daughter. But then I realised it was probably just easier and would raise less questions. So I closed my eyes again and leaned into his chest for warmth, while he struggled to sign a paper with me still in his arms. But being Loki, he managed.

Next thing I knew we were in a luxury hotel room and he placed me down on the comfy bed. I opened my eyes and watched as he disappeared into the en-suite. I heard taps running and then he came back not long after.

‘Let’s get you bathed, you’re still shivering.’ He spoke softly as he started to undress me.

I felt a bit shy as he took off my underwear as well. Then he carried me through to the bathroom. He kissed my cheek softly as he placed me into the large tub. The water was nice and warm, I felt it heat me up almost instantly.

Loki knelt down at the side of the tub and stroked my hair soothingly. Once I felt warmed up, I turned my head to look at him properly. He looked really concerned.

‘She didn’t harm you before I turned up, did she?’ He asked.

‘No…’ I squeaked and shook my head.

I saw his features soften slightly, obviously relieved to hear that.

‘I know you were scared… But don’t  _ever_  run away from me.’ He cupped my chin with his fingers and had me look at him as I nodded.

‘I’m sorry.’ I sobbed as tears started to escape again. I couldn’t contain them any longer.

‘Shh, shh. It’s alright, little one.’ He calmed me and continued to smooth his hand through my hair, letting go of my chin in the process.

‘I had words with your mother, she will  _never_  raise her hand to you again. I won’t allow it. I will not let her be with you alone, ever again… Has she hit you before?’ Loki asked, I could tell he wasn’t entirely sure if he truly wanted to know the answer to that or not though.

‘She has.’ I said quietly, like a mouse. I don’t know why, but I couldn’t get my voice to sound normal.

I heard him let out a big breath, glancing upwards to him I could see his nostrils flare briefly. But he was calm again within seconds.

Nothing else was said as he pulled the plug out of the bathtub and helped me out. He wrapped me up in a large, cosy towel. Once I was dried, he put a fluffy dressing gown on me. I felt so warm and safe again. My shaking had stopped entirely. Now I was just a bit tired. But I knew I couldn’t sleep, not yet anyway.

We both got comfortable on the bed and he pulled me in against him. I lay my head on his chest and enjoyed the way he rubbed my back with his hand. Even through the dressing gown, it still felt really nice.

‘Can you tell me, about when she hurt you before? I want to know, please, sweetheart.’ He asked me cautiously.

I nodded in agreement.

So I told him all about when I was younger and when mother went through the phase of hurting me, physically.

‘She blamed the drugs for it all.’ I finished with.

‘Drugs or no drugs, it’s no excuse to hurt someone. Especially your child… Oh, Louise. I’m so sorry. If I had known all of this… I…’ He paused.

‘What?’ I asked.

‘I don’t know.’ He sighed.

‘Why are you even with her? You must know she is sleeping around behind your back.’ I blurted out after a moments silence.

His eyebrows creased at that. I felt my stomach drop.  _Shit_. Maybe he didn’t know? But it was SO obvious. All the days away and weekends alone. I knew by the way she spoke on the phone to people, it was clearly other men.

‘I know.’ He finally said, and my heart relaxed at that. ‘That is why I always refused to fuck her without a condom.’ Loki smirked.

‘Ok. Didn’t really need to know that.’ I shook my head and hid my face into his chest again, while he just laughed.

‘I haven’t been intimate with her for months… Honestly, to start with I  _did_  like her. I thought it would just be a bit of fun. Like I’m sure she thought too. However, then I met  _you_.’ My head whipped up when he said that.

‘Wha… What?’ I gasped.

‘ _I met you_. This  _brilliant_ , bright, beautiful little girl. So broken and put down from life. As I got to know this brilliant girl, I started to fall for her. But, age difference is obviously a factor. So I had to be careful, make sure I could stay and look after you without causing a scene. The only way I saw possible was to keep your mother on side, keep her happy. As long as you were safe and happy, I didn’t care. Your mother is a foolish woman for not caring for you properly. I wanted to keep it a secret from you too, until you were older.’ As Loki spoke he tucked my hair behind my ear, uncovering my face more. ‘Because as soon as you are old enough, I am kicking your mother out and divorcing her.’

‘You are?’ I squeaked, completely shocked.

‘Yes. But you will remain with me. So I can look after you and cherish you like you deserve. You need to be free, darling. To enjoy life. Have fun for all those years you’ve missed out on. I’m going to take you everywhere. To the zoo, the cinema, ice skating, more camping trips, holidays. The world is your oyster. You have worked harder than most adults twice your age have. You never need to lift a finger again if you don’t want to, because I am more than capable of providing for you.’ He ran the back of his hand down my cheek gently.

‘You’re  _my_  little girl now and forever, if you so wish to be.’

‘Yes!’ I said instantly, a bit too over enthusiastically. Making Loki laugh. ‘Sorry… I mean, yes. Please.’ I said calmer, my body trembling slightly with excitement.

‘Do not apologise… But our little secret until you’re 18. Can you manage that?’

‘Yes, Daddy.’ I nodded, making him smile.

‘Good girl.’ Loki praised, making my heart soar as he leaned in to kiss me softly on the lips.

It felt like a fairy-tale.

  
The following morning, we were sat at the table in our room eating breakfast.

‘Umm. Loki. Were you serious about what you said last night?’ I asked once I built up the courage to.

‘I meant everything I said last night. But which part are you referring to?’ He reached over and used his thumb to wipe a bit of jam off the side of my mouth.

‘Uh. Well, the part where I don’t have to work again. Were you really serious about that part?’ I questioned.

‘Yes. I meant it. I wouldn’t say anything I didn’t mean to you, Louise. I’ve never once broken a promise to you. Have I?’

‘No, you haven’t. You’re the first person in my life to ever keep your promises to me.’ I sighed.

‘Well, you aren’t going to lose me. It’s time that someone looked after you for a change, let you live and have fun.’ He reached over and took my chin between his fingers as he spoke.

‘So… Like a sugar Daddy, kind of thing?’ I asked shyly.

‘Of sorts. But there’s no expectation from you for anything. If you decide you just want to live with me, but have no intimacy anymore, then that’s fine by me. I love you for you, not just for your looks. I care for you deeply, Louise. Even if we already have done some things…’ He trailed off.

‘It wouldn’t be much fun without sex and  _stuff_.’ I said with a blush, smirking as he grinned.

‘I was hoping you were going to say that.’ He chuckled.

‘What about mother… I mean, I really don’t want to go home.’ I said sadly as I sat back in my chair.

‘I know, little one. But I will not leave you alone with her again. She knows she is nearly out on her ass. One more wrong move, she is. We just have to wait until you are 18, then you don’t need to have a guardian.’

‘But, couldn’t you be my guardian?’ I asked.

‘I am. But, we don’t really want to make that official. Because, when we are intimate, that would make things rather, awkward. I want to be able to hold your hand when we go out places. Kiss you, tease you. Not hide our relationship away.’ Loki smiled.

I ran my hands down my face.

‘Why didn’t you tell me all of this… Before?’

‘I thought it would be easier just to wait until you were older. I never realised that she physically harmed you. If I had known that before, I would have done something by now and never would have married her. But now, it’s a little more complicated because I  _am_  married to her. You just have to trust me, baby girl…  _Do_  you trust me?’ He asked as he leaned over and took my hands in his again.

‘I do.’ I nodded.


	8. Chapter 8

I had been really worried about going back home after what happened. But luckily, mother said absolutely nothing when Loki and I arrived back home, she just went upstairs to the bedroom without a word to either of us.

I had no idea what Loki said to her beforehand, but it obviously worked.

I just couldn’t wait until I was older and Loki could get rid of her for good. My mind was still reeling with what he had told me. He never intended to stay with mother for long, never mind marry her. But he did all of that, just to be with me. To make sure I was safe and cared for.

My heart melted completely whenever I thought about it.

I understood why he did it the way he did. Instead of just outright telling me that he liked me and telling mother it was over. He knew we would never be accepted as a couple, because of the age difference. But once I was 18, it wouldn’t be so bad.

The following few weeks went by fine. I continued on at work, even though Loki said I didn’t have to. I wanted to continue working until we could be alone and without mother. So that I wasn’t in the house as much around her. Loki agreed with me for that. He also changed his hours slightly so that he finished at the same time as I did.

When he said he never wanted to leave me alone with mother again, he certainly wasn’t lying. He took me to and from work each day, which was nice and saved me having to walk or get the bus. It meant we could also have time alone together.

He would constantly tease me as he drove. He even pulled over some times. So we could have a bit of fun, but it was a bit awkward in the car. So he mainly got a hand job from me as he also teased me with his fingers. He made me come, most of the time. But there was a few times he wouldn’t, so I would be stuck at work all day completely frustrated and unable to touch myself. But those nights, Loki would sneak into my room when mother was asleep and he would give me that orgasm I’d been craving all day.

And it was always totally worth it.  
  


‘Where are we going?’ I asked, confused one evening as he drove a different direction to home after work.

‘You’ve got an appointment at the doctors.’ He said simply.

‘I… What?’ I was even more confused.

‘I made one for you. You were complaining last night about when we would actually have sex. So, you need to get the pill first. Or the injection.’ He grinned at me.

‘Can’t we use condoms?’ I wasn’t too keen on the thought of injections, or having to take a pill every day.

‘No. I want to feel you,  _all_  of you. I need to come deep inside my little girl.’ He purred seductively and placed a large hand on my knee, making me tremble from his touch and words.

‘Ok.’ I squeaked.

The thought was very arousing. I guess it would save for any unplanned pregnancy too. Which I definitely did NOT want to happen.

When we pulled up at the doctors, I felt really anxious. But Loki took my hand and assured me it would be ok. Then we went inside.

He stayed in the waiting room while I went through to speak to the doctor. I so wanted Loki in with me, but I knew that would be impossible. As what 17 year old girl had their step-father in with them while asking for the pill? It would be too weird and raise questions, so I knew it was best.

‘Are you sexually active at the moment?’ The doctor asked me.

‘Uhh. No. Not yet. I mean, not actual sex… But other stuff.’ I rambled out nervously.

‘No need to be nervous, it’s all natural. So, when you plan to have sex with your boyfriend, will you be using condoms?’ The doctor asked.

‘Yes… But I wanted the pill or something as well. To be on the safe side.’ I lied, my cheeks bright red with embarrassment.

‘Very sensible.’ The doctor smiled and nodded in agreement with me. ‘Condoms will stop any sexually transmitted infections, so it’s always wise to use one unless you’ve both been tested.’ The doctor continued with.

I just wanted to get the damn pills and leave.

‘Would you prefer the pills to take daily or the injection? The injection is every three months.’

‘I… Um… The injection.’ I gulped.

The doctor got the first injection prepared. I felt like I was going to throw up I was so nervous. But I knew it would be worth it, and at least I wouldn’t have to worry about taking a pill every day. That I knew I would end up forgetting.

Luckily, I didn’t feel a thing when she stuck the needle into me. I was so relieved. And if it was just like that every three months, I would be more than happy with that.

‘Now, you will have to wait seven days before having sex, to give the injection time to work. Ok?’

‘Ok. Thank you.’ I nodded.

I was handed a few leaflets about safe sex, which I stuffed into my pocket and rushed out of the room. Loki was waiting for me and he smiled when he saw me. We went back out into his car before speaking.

‘I got the injection. Save me worrying about remembering a pill every day. I have to wait seven days to make sure it’s in my system, kind of thing.’ I said shyly.

‘I’m sure we can wait seven more days.’ Loki grinned wolfishly at me, making my stomach flip.

How I just wanted him to take me right now!

‘She mentioned about infections and that condoms are still a good idea…’ I wasn’t entirely sure how to bring up this subject, I wasn’t used to speaking about anything like this with anyone. Especially Loki, it just felt even weirder.

‘I’ve been tested. I went a few days ago and I have the all-clear. I know you will be fine, because you’ve never been with another. But it’s up to you if you want to get checked.’ Loki said as he ran the back of his hand softly down my cheek.

‘No, if you’re fine with it, then I am.’ I said honestly and smiled.

‘That’s my girl.’ He purred and leaned in to kiss my forehead, making me feel like I was on cloud nine again.

  
That night, mother was out when we got home. I was so happy, as usual. Loki and I got pizza for dinner, watched a film then went to bed… My bed, both of us, to be precise.

‘Let’s try something scary.’ He growled and lay down. But he grabbed me and moved me over his body, but upside down so my head was down by his penis and my legs were straddling over his face.

I let out a cry and attempted to move, embarrassed by that position, but he clamped his arms around my thighs and held me in place. So I had no option but to writhe around on top of him as he started to lick me.

My legs were trembling within seconds and I felt like my mind had turned completely into mush. His rock hard cock was straining towards me, so I wrapped my hand around the base of him and used my mouth to play with the tip.

I could feel him twitch in my mouth and against my hand. I tried to keep up a rhythm, but Loki seemed to be having fun getting me to lose said rhythm. As I would be getting there, but then he would suckle against my clit or flick his tongue against it furiously.

The sounds he was making was like he was eating the best food in the world, slurping and moaning. I was so wet, I had no idea how I hadn’t drowned him already.

I moaned around his cock as I tried to take him down my throat as far as I could. When I started to gag slightly, I pulled up and just swirled my tongue around and around the tip of him. When I felt his hips start to buck upwards, I knew he was nearly there.

I sucked hard on him, my hand working overtime to make up for the rest of him that I couldn’t take in my mouth. I heard his moaning grow louder and louder. Then before I knew it, he spilled himself into my mouth. Most of it dribbled down my chin and over his abdomen, but neither of us cared as he pushed me over too.

He clamped his lips around my clit and suckled against it. I came hard and collapsed down on top of him. But when he grabbed me and re-positioned me up beside him, I knew I was in for a longer night.

‘I am not finished with you yet, my little one.’ He growled and nibbled on my earlobe.

I shuddered against him, feeling his strong chest against my back. His hand slid down and he hiked my thigh up over his hip so he could move his hand down between my legs. Moans and cries of pleasure spilled from my mouth when he touched me.

He always knew exactly where to touch and what to do. His finger glided easily over my clit, teasing me for a moment before seeking out my entrance.

‘I need to make sure my little girl is nice and prepared to take my big cock. I can’t wait to split you wide open, and spill my seed so deep inside of you… Claiming you as mine.’ He growled in that damn voice of his that was enough to make me come already.

Which I did. He felt a rush of arousal over his fingers and he chuckled darkly against the skin on my neck as he slid two fingers into me with little resistance.

I was a panting mess as he wriggled and scissored his fingers inside me. His digits were so long, I was sure they were deeper inside of me than ever before. But then he curled them backwards and hit that spot that had me howling in pleasure.

‘That’s it, my lovely girl. Come for me.’ He coaxed me with his words and fingers, setting me off like a firework for the third time that night.

My body was exhausted when he stopped ripping orgasms from me. I could do nothing but turn around and curl up against him, feeling vulnerable and just wanting  _him_.

To my delight, he wrapped his arms around me and held me tightly until I fell into a deep and peaceful sleep beside him.


	9. Chapter 9

Three more sleeps…

Three more sleeps until Loki and I were going to a hotel together, just the two of us.

As that would be eight days since I got the injection, we both knew I would be protected then. And of course, Loki didn’t want to risk us being caught by mother if we stayed at home. So Loki lied to her and said we were going camping again. Mother still refused to join us camping so we knew it was a good, safe, lie to tell her.

I was super excited, of course. But I was slightly nervous too. And I think Loki picked up on that the night before we were leaving. As my nerves peaked.

‘Are you alright, little one?’ He asked when we were cleaning the dishes together, mother had retreated to bed as soon as she was finished eating. Not that Loki and I were complaining about that.

‘Yeah.’ I nodded and absentmindedly continued to dry the plate in my hand.

But said plate was plucked from my hand and placed onto the counter. Loki then took my face in his hands and turned my head to look at him.

‘What’s wrong?’ He asked, his eyes full of concern.

‘I… I’m a little nervous. About, you know.’ I blushed.

‘Tell me with your words, Louise.’ Loki said.

I hated how he could do that. Sound so firm yet still soft and calm at the same time. Not many could do that.

‘About having sex for the first time. I’m worried it will hurt. Or I will do something wrong.’ I said nervously and tried to avoid his eye contact.

‘Oh sweetheart. There’s nothing to be nervous about. Daddy will look after you. I’d never hurt my little girl, I promise you.’ He soothed and rubbed his thumbs over my cheeks, making me smile. ‘I can’t wait to spend the weekend alone with you.’

‘Me too.’ I said honestly and was able to look him in the eye.

‘Why don’t you let me finish up here. You should go and have a relaxing bath before bedtime.’ He leaned in and kissed my forehead.

I wasn’t going to argue with him, at all.

When I got into the bath, I decided to get myself prepared for tomorrow. So I waxed my legs instead of just shaving them, to save for any stubble. I did the same with my underarms. Then I decided to go completely bare between my legs too… I just hoped he would like that.

When I went to bed, Loki was sat on it looking at me with an eyebrow up.

‘You took a while.’ He stated as I gave my hair a quick brush, so it wouldn’t dry in a mess.

‘I got too relaxed, Daddy.’ I said shyly from the way he was looking at me.

He patted his thigh and I didn’t hesitate to climb onto his lap. His long arms encircled me instantly and I leaned into his warm chest.

‘You smell divine. I could just eat you up right now…’ He growled low in his chest as he kissed my neck. ‘But I will have to wait until tomorrow.’

He buried his nose into my hair and his arms tightened around me briefly.

‘Get some rest, little one. We have a fun weekend ahead of us.’ He smiled and brushed the back of his hand down my cheek.

‘Night, Daddy. I love you.’ I said quietly.

‘I love you too, my Louise.’ He smiled and kissed me gently on the lips, making them tingle.

  
When Loki and I got into his jag, ready to leave for the weekend, he couldn’t stop grinning mischievously at me.

Mother didn’t care about us leaving. She seemed rather relieved actually. Would no doubt have men around to fuck her senseless while Loki was away.

‘Excited?’ Loki asked as he put the jag into reverse and pulled out of the driveway.

‘Very!’ I replied with a big grin of my own.

‘We are going far enough away, so that this weekend we can have our first taster of being away as a couple. No hiding.’ Loki smiled and reached over to give my knee a squeeze, making me feel giddy.

It was a three hour drive to the city where Loki had booked our hotel. I was so excited when we got out of the car and he took my hand in his, our suitcase in his other hand.

‘We have a reservation for Laufeyson.’ Loki said to the receptionist with a smile.

We got our card key then went into the lift. As soon as we got in, Loki backed me up against the side and slid his arm around my waist. He pressed his body against me and cupped my chin in his hand.

‘I could take you right here, right now, if this lift would only break down.’ He purred, then closed the distance between us and kissed me hungrily.

I moaned into him, pressing my lower body against him as much as possible. I could feel the bulge in his trousers and that excited me more. His tongue coaxed mine along in a slow, yet hungry, way. I melted into him completely.

‘Then again, I am so looking forward to taking my time with my dear little one.’ He whispered over my lips as he stroked my hair.

I could only blush in response. Then the doors of the lift pinged open, gaining our attention. Loki picked up the suitcase and took my hand. Our room was only a few doors down the corridor. He let me open it and I was the first to step inside.

My mouth fell open, and I was sure I looked like a fish, as I gaped at the room. It must have cost a bomb.

‘We have a lovely Jacuzzi in the bathroom too.’ Loki winked at me.

‘Wow!’ Was all I managed to say, making him chuckle as he started to unpack our things.

‘We are really spending the entire weekend here?’ I asked as I jumped on the master bed, surprised with how soft and bouncy it was.

‘We sure are. Three whole nights to ourselves. And check out on Sunday isn’t until 3pm. So we have most of the day too before heading home.’ He smiled at me as I stopped bouncing on the bed.

‘This is amazing.’ I laughed and I flopped backwards on the bed, spread eagle.

Loki laughed and he came into my view as he crawled over the top of me. ‘I am glad you think so.’ He grinned and kissed the tip of my nose.

‘Can we order room service for breakfast?’ I asked excitedly.

‘Of course. You can order whatever you want.’

‘Even midnight snacks?’ I tried.

‘You will not be awake at midnight to order snacks, missy! You will be too tired to be awake then.’ He laughed and slid his fingers across my jawline.

‘Aww.’ I pouted.

‘Don’t pout, it doesn’t suit you.’ He said as he kissed my pouting lips. ‘Get changed, we are going down to the restaurant for dinner.’ He got up from the bed.

‘We are?’ I squeaked, disappointed as I thought something more was going to happen there.

‘Yes. We need to eat.’ He started to get changed himself, as I sat on the bed still, a bit dumbfounded.

‘Can’t we… Uhm… You know.’ I blushed as I shuffled to the side of the bed, watching while he put on a blue shirt.

‘Not yet, little one. I need to take my time with you.’ He winked at me.

I had to contain my disappointment, but I didn’t do it very well when he approached me. He cupped my face in his large hands.

‘Do you not want to go and dine with me tonight?’ He asked, his eyebrows creasing as he spoke.

‘Of course I do… Daddy… I am just, excited.’ I blushed.

‘I know, little one. I am too.  _Extremely_. But I want it to be perfect for my Princess.’ He smiled and kissed me on the lips softly.

Oh how I wanted him to continue that kiss and do more…

But no. I had to get changed and then we went down to the restaurant for dinner. I nearly fainted when I saw how expensive the food was. But Loki didn’t even bat an eyelid at the prices. He even ordered us desert as well.

When it arrived, my mouth wouldn’t stop watering. It was a delicious looking melt in the middle chocolate cake that we shared. Loki made the most erotic noises as he ate, and he also fed me with the spoon a few times too. Which turned me on very much, for some odd reason.

I had originally thought that we would get some funny looks from other people, because of our age difference. But to my delight, no one looked at us any differently at all. It was… Wonderful.

And it made me so excited for the future with Loki. As soon as mother was out of the picture, that was.

When we went back to our room, I was surprised when Loki poured me a glass of wine with his.

‘You’re letting me drink alcohol?’ I asked, shocked.

‘Just the one, since this is a special weekend.’ He winked at me.

He was never keen on me drinking alcohol, I was never sure why as I never questioned it. But after having the glass of wine, I decided to ask.

‘Why do you not normally like me drinking alcohol, Daddy?’ I asked as we were sat on the bed, cuddling against one another.

‘Because, if you are not with me then I can’t keep you safe while your inhibitions are lowered. Alcohol severely compromises your thought process and not to mention the way it affects your body. Your reflexes aren’t the same, balance too. And’

He rambled off into a long explanation about alcohol and how he was ok with me having a small amount when with him. I just pretended to listen and nodded every now and then to keep him happy.

I did love that about Loki. He was incredibly intelligent. He loved to share his knowledge with me, even if I wasn’t overly fond of the subject he was talking about. But I did love to listen to his voice, no matter what he was saying. His voice was like pure silk for my ears.

‘You’ve gone all dreamy on me again, love.’ He said with a knowing smirk as he gripped my chin and had me look into his eyes.

‘Sorry, Daddy… I do love your voice.’ I admitted shyly.

‘I am glad you do.’ He purred and slid his hand from my chin round to the back of my head, holding me where he wanted as he kissed me.

The kiss soon heated up and I melted into him, wanting more. But when he pulled away I let out a whine of disappointment.

‘Tomorrow, little one. It’s going to be special.’ He smiled and pressed his forehead to mine.

‘You’re such a meanie.’ I said playfully.

‘Oh I can be much meaner.’ He growled and then tickle attacked me.

He had me laughing beneath him as his fingers attacked over my stomach and sides. He attempted to get my underarms, but I clamped my arms down on him but soon realised that was a bad idea. As he wiggled his fingers and it tickled so badly.

I couldn’t stop laughing and screaming as I rolled over to try and get away, but he kept following me and attacking my sides.

‘Do you surrender?’ He laughed as he straddled over me to stop me moving any further away from his advances.

‘I do! I surrender!’ I cried between laughing, and to my relief he stopped.

‘Good girl… You will always surrender to me.’ He purred and kissed the top of my head.


	10. Chapter 10

I woke up the following morning after a great night’s sleep. I was wrapped up in Loki’s arms, his warm, strong chest was pressed against my back. I couldn’t be happier.

‘Good morning, little one.’ He whispered, pressing a soft kiss to the top of spine, making me tremble.

‘Morning, Daddy.’ I blushed and rolled over in his arms to face him.

He smiled at me sweetly as he cupped my face in his hands. The way he was looking at me was so intently, I couldn’t keep eye contact with him and buried my face into the crook of his neck. He laughed and slid his arms back around me.

‘Still shy?’ He teased.

I said nothing, just laughed lightly as I kept my face hidden against him. I wasn’t sure why I felt so shy this morning. Perhaps it was knowing what was, hopefully, going to be happening at some point in the day.

‘Let me see that beautiful face of yours.’ He said as he shuffled away from me slightly so he could take my chin between his fingers.

‘Maybe you aren’t quite ready for sex yet…’ He trailed off.

‘No! I am! Please, Daddy.’ I begged and pressed my body against him, deliberately pushing into his groin.

‘I am still not convinced.’ He tsked and shook his head, but I could tell by the tone of his voice that he was just teasing me.

‘Do I need to prove it?’ I asked, fluttering my eyelashes at him.

‘That would greatly help.’ Loki grinned and glided his thumb across my lower lip.

I slid one of my hands down between us and palmed against the bulge in his boxers. He let out a small groan as I continued. Then I slid my hand inside and freed his cock. I stroked over him a few times, slowly.

‘Hmm. You’ve proved you’re eager for me, princess. But are  _you ready_  for me?’ He asked, reaching down to take hold of my wrist, stopping me from stroking him any further.

I was a little confused when he turned me around again so my back was flush against his chest. But it soon became clear as to why, when he slid his hand down my front and into my knickers. He touched me and let out a growl as I was soaking for him already.

‘Well, it seems that you are.’ He said, pleased. ‘And my, my, what a delightful surprise. Did you shave like a big girl just for Daddy?’

‘Yes.’ I gasped from his touch.

‘Mmm, such a good girl.’ He purred and I revelled in his praise.

Within seconds, my night gown and knickers were off and so was his boxers, all thrown to the floor and forgotten already. There was nothing to keep us apart anymore. My entire body was trembling with excitement. I wanted him to just take me more than anything in the world.

But Loki being Loki, he wanted to play and take his time.

His lips softly kissed over the back of my neck as his hands roamed my body. I was a panting mess by the time he started to touch me between my thighs again. He was able to slip a finger easily into me, curling and wriggling it to find that spot. Then he pulled his finger out and slowly dragged it over my clit, making me whine.

‘Someone is very eager this morning.’ He chuckled darkly into my ear, then nibbled on my earlobe.

I moaned and tried to wriggle backwards against him. I could feel his hardened cock against my ass. But no matter how much I tried, he still didn’t move it into me. I was getting  _so_  frustrated.

‘Patience, my little one. Daddy knows what’s best for his little girl.’ He said firmly. That voice and tone he used, made my entire body tremble. I was surprised I didn’t come on the spot.

He continued to tease me with his fingers. Then, finally, he move my legs further apart and I felt his cock slide over me… But not into me. I frowned, confused to start with. But then I realised he was still teasing me. He just slid the entire length of his cock back and fore, over and over.

I was a whimpering mess. I reached down to try and take control, to push the tip of him into me, but he grabbed my wrists and wrestled them behind me so they were trapped between my back and his chest.

‘Tsk, tsk. Such a horny little girl. You need to let me guide you.’

I cried out in frustration. But he just kept teasing me for a while longer. Then, just as I thought he was going to fuck me, he pulled away completely.

‘Daddy?’ I whimpered and rolled over onto my back. I thought he was leaving, but luckily he was just getting into a better position.

Because he crawled over the top of me and took my hands in his. He slide them up at either side of my head while he pressed his body flush down against mine.

‘Wrap your legs around me, little one.’ He said softly, kissing me on the lips as I moved my legs around him like he asked.

I could feel his cock against me again. I couldn’t stop trembling, my breathing was shaky too as I knew this was it. Finally. After all this time.

He moved my hands further up, putting both of my wrists into one of his hands. I loved the feeling of being helpless beneath him, his grip strong around my wrists. I knew that I was going nowhere unless he allowed me too. He was much stronger than me. But the thought of that only excited me further.

‘Are you ready for Daddy to take you? To bury his cock deep inside of your tight little cunt?’ As he spoke, he reached down between us and I felt him position the tip at my entrance.

‘Yes! Please, Daddy.’ I begged.

I tried to pull him closer to me with my legs, but he didn’t budge.

‘Are you sure? Because this  _is_ big girl stuff… Are you sure you want to be fucked by your Daddy?’ He asked, stilling himself completely.

‘YES! PLEASE! DADDY!’ I screamed, nearly crying with my need for him.

To my utter delight, that was all he needed. As he moved his hips and sank into me. The feeling of his cock pushing me open was heavenly. There was a slight twinge of pain as he continued to slide into me, pushing me further than my limits.

We both looked down at the same time as he leaned up ever so slightly so we could take a look. I nearly came when I saw the way his large penis was disappearing inside me. He was only halfway in, and he kept going. Slowly. At an agonising pace. But I loved every single second of it.

The feeling of being so full was highly erotic. Yet a little uncomfortable. But when he bottomed out inside of me, he stilled. I could feel him pressing against all of the sweet spots inside of me, including a feeling that felt so deep, I couldn’t really describe it.

All I did know, was that I never wanted him to pull out.

‘Are you alright… Little one?’ He asked, strained.

I knew by the hold he had on my wrists and from the tone of his voice that he was struggling to keep still. I was so tight and wet around him, I knew it must have been difficult for him too.

‘Yes. Daddy, please. I want you!’ I whimpered as my mind started to shut down from all the new feelings and pleasure.

Loki then started to move, very slowly. He pulled back, almost all the way. Then he pushed in again. He kept his movements slow and gentle, to start with. Then after time, he started to get quicker and rougher.

In no time at all, his hips were snapping against me. His nose was scrunched up as he growled and grunted like a wild animal, rutting into me. The way he was angled, caused him to rub across my clit with every movement.

I came over his cock, crying out in the process. His thrusting faltered as my body clamped around him. His grip on my wrists got tighter, but he kept moving. Sweat started to bead on our foreheads as he fucked me towards another orgasm.

I always thought that first time sex would hurt, I couldn’t believe how pleasurable it actually was.

But it got even better.

Loki let out a loud wail as he thrust sharply into me, grinding himself roughly against me as he tried to keep his cock as deep as possible as if he was trying to climb inside me. Then I felt his entire length start to throb, which felt incredible inside me. But what felt even better, was when he came. It was like it was never ending as he spilled into me.

I felt even fuller now, even as some of it dripped out from between us. But he kept going, I was sure it was an hour. But it was only a matter of seconds really, or a minute. I had another orgasm that made Loki moan with me as my body milked every last drop of come out of him.

We were both panting, tired afterwards. I felt him go slightly limp inside me, which felt odd. But I didn’t want him to pull out. So when he attempted to do so, as he released my wrists at the same time, I clamped my legs around him.

‘Sweetheart, we can’t stay together like this forever. Unfortunately.’ He chuckled and gave me a long, sweet kiss.

‘I feel empty.’ I whined when he did pull out of me.

‘Well, how about you wait and shower when we get back. Keep my come inside you. Wouldn’t that be exciting? Walking around the shops, with me inside you… You’re no longer an innocent virgin anymore.’ He growled seductively and kissed me again, his tongue teased over mine briefly.

‘Ok.’ I squeaked out with a nod when he let me speak again.

‘Good girl.’ He praised and stroked his hand down over my stomach, my muscles twitched under his touch.

He looked between my legs and I saw his eyes gleam with mischievousness as he saw the mess I was in down there.

I did as he said and got dressed without cleaning myself. It felt really weird, my knickers were damp as soon as I put them on. Because he had come so much inside me. I wasn’t sure if I would be able to go around the shops for long in that state.

‘Can’t we just… Stay in today?’ I asked quietly as we went down the lift.

He grinned at me wickedly and gave my hand a squeeze.

‘I want to spoil you first. Then tomorrow, perhaps, we may stay in bed all day. _If_ you behave.’ He raised an eyebrow at me.

‘Ok, Daddy.’ I smiled up at him.

I made damn sure I was on my best behaviour for him. The thought of spending all day in bed with Loki was too tempting.

We went shopping. Loki bought me so much stuff, I felt really guilty. But he kept telling me that he wanted to buy me gifts. That I deserved everything in the world.

‘Especially for being such a good girl and taking Daddy’s cock so well. Not to mention keeping all of my cream inside you.’ He whispered huskily into my ear when we were in a chocolate shop.

I blushed hard and squeezed my thighs together. He grinned at me and winked, making me feel even more flustered. I glanced around the shop to make sure no one overheard, but it didn’t look like it. Phew.

After that, he decided to keep teasing me. In some of the shops, he grabbed my bum playfully and gave it a squeeze when no one was looking. Or he would slide his hand up to the back of my neck, stroking over my skin and turning my legs into jelly in the process. Sometimes he would just give me a  _look,_  which had me melting entirely.

As much as I wanted to just go back to the hotel, he took me for a lovely dinner before we went back. It was a nice restaurant and we had cocktails too. Though he only let me have two.

There was subtle things he did that showed his dominance over me. Such as ordering for me. The placement of his hand as we walked or were sat at the restaurant. The way he would look at me in a certain way or say things in a certain tone. When we were walking back to the hotel, or between shops, he would constantly make sure I was by his side. His hand firmly holding mine. If any other man looked at me for too long, Loki glared back at them and swiftly guided me away.

I absolutely loved every second of it.

  
When we got back to the hotel, we went for a bath. In the Jacuzzi. It was  _amazing._

Loki teased me under the water constantly, until he gave in with the teasing and pulled me onto his lap so he could fondle me easier.

My breasts were just out of the water and he took advantage of that, sucking and flicking his tongue over my nipples. I was a moaning mess as I pressed down against his hardening length.

‘Not in the water, I want to feel _just_  you.’ He growled over my lips as he lifted me up and out of the tub.

We didn’t even make it to the bedroom, he pressed me against the wall in the bathroom. I wrapped my legs around him and his cock found its way into my warmth for the second time ever. I was more than ready for him, with all the teasing throughout the day and in the Jacuzzi.

He fucked me slow, but deep. The position we were in was easy for Loki, he was strong and able to hold me up easily. Though he did impale me as often as he could onto his cock which caused me to wail like I was being murdered, which I felt like I was from all the pleasure. I was sure he was all the way into my stomach.

He tore orgasms from me, three times before emptying himself inside me again. I could feel it running down my inner thigh. It made me shiver, knowing it definitely wasn’t water.

‘Yes… We are staying in all day tomorrow for sure.’ He purred.


	11. Chapter 11

I rolled over onto my back, totally spent. My body was aching, but in the most delightful way.

Loki had just taken me from behind. It was rough, but fun. In that position it was perfect for him to be able to play with my nipples and my clit too. Feeling his body folded over the back of me… The entire thing was just perfect.

My eyes focused more as he came back from the bathroom with a warm cloth.

‘To save you having to move, little one.’ He purred softly as he knelt on the bed between my legs.

I felt embarrassed and almost closed my legs on him. As I was such a mess down there from him coming in me again, mixed with my own arousal.

‘Keep these open, Louise. Never hide what is  _mine._ ’ He chastised slightly, making me open my legs for him again.

I blushed, hard, as he wiped me clean. He used his fingers to get some of it out from me. But that just turned me on again. Though he nipped my inner thigh, chuckling as I let out a small yelp.

‘You need a small rest first, little one. Don’t get horny on me again.’ He grinned wolfishly.

Though looking at his own body, he was already raring to go again. We had been at it all morning like rabbits. I’d lost count of the many orgasms he’d given me.

‘There. All cleaned up.’ Loki smiled and tossed the cloth to the side for now as he lay down beside me and pulled me into him. I lay my head on his chest, which was nice and comfy.  

‘What are you thinking, little one?’ He asked me after a few minutes of silence.

‘How do you know I am thinking about something?’ I asked back as his fingers started to glide through my hair, which felt heavenly.

‘Daddy always knows.’ He grinned at me.

‘I was just thinking about how happy I am. I’ve never felt happier.’ I said honestly, blushing at the same time.

I focused on his chest and ran my hand over it, which had a very small amount of sparse hair. He slid the hand from my hair down over my back and his other hand came to hold my chin, making me look at him.

‘I am glad to hear it, sweetheart. I hope you continue to be happy.’ He smiled and rubbed his thumb over my chin.

‘I hope so too.’ I smiled.

I leaned into his touch as he cupped my cheek, making me sigh in contentment.

‘What did you say to mother, after that day when I… Ran away.’ I asked quietly.

‘Has that been bothering you?’ Loki asked.

‘I… I don’t know. I’m just curious with what you said to her. That’s made her back off from me a bit.’

‘I told her that I know about her seeing other men. That if she wants to remain with the stability that I give her, in her fantasy world, then she must leave you alone. And I may have also said, that if she ever lifted even a finger to you again, that she would regret it.’ Loki told me truthfully.

I was shocked for a while. That Loki had stuck up for me so much. I was also surprised with how blunt he had been to her. But at least it seemed to have worked. It was then that I knew their relationship was definitely… Well, not a relationship. Loki was just a comfort blanket for her really. And for Loki, he was just with her for me.

The rest of the day, we continued to talk and had plenty of sex. I was absolutely exhausted by the time 9pm rolled around. Loki washed me in the shower and then he read a story to me in bed until I fell asleep.

It was 8am before I woke up. That was the longest sleep I’d ever had.

‘I must have worn you out, huh?’ Loki grinned when he saw I was awake.

‘Just a little.’ I giggled and rubbed my eyes as I sat up to stretch.

Loki was in the middle of getting dressed, he was wearing his all black suit and that confused me.

‘Are you going somewhere?’ I asked.

‘No. I just wanted to look my best for you. I’ve ordered room service for breakfast.’ He said as he put on his black tie, winking at me in the process.

He used said tie to restrain my wrists to the bar on the headboard last night. While he then teased me without any mercy for a full hour. It was pure torture, but I did love every second of it. In a way.

‘Why the suit?’ I asked as I got out of bed.

Loki walked over to me and slid his hand round to the back of my head, keeping me in place as he stepped into my space to look down at me.

‘Because I know how much you love seeing your Daddy in a suit.’ He grinned.

My only response was a blush, because he was  _totally_  right.

There was a knock on the door that ruined our moment, room service. While Loki went to retrieve the food, I found one of his other shirts so put that on. I liked having the smell of him on me and it was like a short dress on me.

‘Stealing my clothes, again?’ His voice made me jump as he was right behind me.

I spun around and he was right there, arms folded as he looked down at me with an eyebrow up.

‘Yep.’ I said as I bit my lower lip.

‘Did I say you could get dressed, never mind wearing my clothes?’ He asked, firmly, yet I could tell he was playing and teasing me.

‘Nope… What you going to do about it, Daddy?’ I asked innocently, putting my hands behind my back.

‘Perhaps you need a good spanking to remind you of who is in charge… Hmm? Does my little girl need her bottom spanked?’ He asked seductively as he stepped closer to me, hooking my chin with his finger.

‘Maybe.’ I gulped, my stomach started to churn with excitement at the thought of being draped over his lap…

‘You are such an open book, my darling Louise. Why don’t you get into position over my lap.’ He smirked and moved over to sit down on the bed, patting his thigh for me.

I started to tremble slightly with excitement as he helped me to get into position. My ass was in the right place for him as I was laid over his strong thighs. My legs were dangling down and so was my arms and head.

‘Hands.’ He said firmly, I knew what he wanted by that.

I put my hands up behind my back and using one of his large hands, he held my wrists together in place against my lower back. I felt his free hand slowly start to massage over my bum. Every so often he teased down over my upper thighs, sliding between them very slightly, teasing me.

Then without warning, he pulled his hand away and then brought it back down against me suddenly. I let out a small squeak and my body jerked from the impact. My skin began to sting instantly. But he carried on and brought his hand down repeatedly on my backside.

Because of the strength of his blows, I could feel the vibrations from each smack travel through my body and it caused the pleasure to rapidly build amongst the pain.

Once I received the 15th smack, he stopped and softly rubbed over my heated skin.

‘I do love having you across my lap like this. So vulnerable, submissive… And all mine.’ He growled and squeezed my ass playfully, making me whimper.

After keeping me in such a lewd position for a while, teasing me with his dirty words, he helped me up to my feet and took me to the bathroom. He rubbed some soothing cream onto my bum, telling me it would help with the stinging.

Then we went and had breakfast together on the bed.

‘Do we have to go home?’ I sighed after wiping my mouth.

‘Afraid so, little one. But not long to go, a few months left and then we can chuck your mother out for good.’ Loki said as he put his arm around me and kissed my head.

‘I guess so.’ I nodded.

  
I was really sad when we got into Loki’s jag to head home. But Loki cheered me up instantly as he turned the radio up loud, kept making me laugh and would poke me in the ribs every time I looked sad. He just always seemed to know what to do to keep my spirits up.

But both of our spirits were dampened when we arrived home to find mother waiting in the living room for us.

‘I was expecting you both home hours ago! Where have you been?’ She snapped, looking between Loki and me.

‘We stopped for lunch on the way home. Problem?’ Loki said firmly as he glared at her.

The tone of his voice and the way he glared at her, soon had her backing down.

‘Fine… We are having a visitor tomorrow. My sister is coming from Spain, she will be staying for a few days.’

My stomach dropped. My auntie Hilda was… Well… Just as bad as mother was. Or worse. She hated me, and I hated her. I hadn’t seen her in 5 years. I had hoped when she moved to Spain I wouldn’t ever see her again.

But I guess I was wrong.

‘You should have asked me first.’ Loki said with a frown, clearly not happy either. 

‘This is my home too. My sister is family, I haven’t seen her in years.’ Mother said, glaring back at Loki.

‘You are forgetting who pays the bills and whose name is on the lease.’ Loki said as he folded his arms over his chest.

Mother looked like she had been slapped in the face as she looked from Loki to me.

‘Go to your room, Lou.’ She hissed at me.

‘No. Louise, do whatever you please. You don’t have to go shut yourself in your room. This home is as much yours as it is mine, and  _apparently_  your mothers.’ Loki said as he gave me a gentle pat on the shoulder.

Mother was horrified that Loki was speaking freely like that on front of me. I just smirked to myself as I turned around and went to sit on the sofa at the other side of the room. I picked up the remote and turned on the telly, much to mother’s annoyance.

‘We will discuss this later.’ Mother said to him.

‘No, we won’t. She can stay, but if there is an  _ounce_  of trouble, she has to leave.’ He said in that tone of his that left no room for argument.

And even mother knew that.


	12. Chapter 12

I was in my room when I heard the dreaded doorbell ring. I rolled my eyes and put in my headphones and turned the music right up so I would drown any other noise out.

Rolling over onto my stomach on the bed, I continued to flip through iTunes, looking for more songs to download as I listened to a new album I just got. I was so engrossed and couldn’t hear a single thing, so when someone grabbed my shoulders and straddled over my back, I nearly shit myself as I got such a scare.

Said person took the headphones out of my ears and I felt a warm breath over my neck as they leaned down closer, to whisper into my ear.

‘I was calling for you, darling. I should have known that you had your headphones stuck in your ears.’ Loki purred and kissed the side of my neck, making me shiver.

‘Sorry, Daddy… I was just looking for more stuff to download.’ I said quietly.

‘Well, that will have to wait… Your  _delightful_ auntie is here. You better come and say hello.’

‘Ugh. Do I have to? She is anything _but_  delightful.’ I whined and flopped my head down forwards onto the pillow.

‘Yes, you do, little one. Be polite. If she is not delightful to you, then that is her problem. At least you can say you tried to be civil.’ Loki gave my shoulders a reassuring squeeze as he kissed the top of my head. ‘Come on, put on your big girl pants and be brave. She can’t be worse than your mother.’ He chuckled and hopped off of me.

‘That’s what you think. She can be  _much_  worse.’ I groaned.

Or she used to be…

When I went downstairs with Loki, she greeted me with a large hug. She also had presents for me, which was  _not_  expected, at all.

She was really nice towards me. Which seemed to make mother in a better mood as well, which was actually a bit scary more than anything.

I looked at Loki over the dinner table, confusion was all over my face as Hilda had made us dinner and was dishing it out for us, and mother was helping her.

‘What is going on?’ I mouthed to Loki.

‘They’ve been replaced with aliens?’ Loki mouthed back to me with wide eyes as he shrugged, making me laugh.

But I put my hand over my mouth when mother and Hilda came over with the dinner.

‘Something funny?’ Mother asked.

‘No, I just coughed.’ I quickly lied.

Mother didn’t quite believe me, I could tell by the look on her face. But she nodded anyway and went back to the counter to get the last of the plates with Hilda.

Loki looked at me, he mouthed ‘Later tonight.’ Then he pointed at me, then at himself and then he put his thumbs up with a big goofy grin, making me giggle and blush.

‘So what are you going to do now that you are finished with school?’ Hilda asked me when we were all eating.

‘I’m not really sure. I’ve got a few small jobs going. I would like to maybe go to College.’ I said with a shrug.

‘To do what?’ She asked.

‘I don’t know for sure yet. But I do want to do  _something_. Maybe photography, as I really enjoy taking photos.’

‘You do take good photos, especially on your new phone.’ Loki smiled.

‘Thank you. As I said, I’m not entirely sure. But that’s what intrigues me at the moment.’ I smiled back at him.

‘Photography will get you nowhere.’ Mother snorted.

Loki glared at her, I saw his nostrils flare angrily for a split second, but then he calmed. ‘A few of my friends are professional photographers. They are high earners and do wonderful work. They travel all around the world too. It can be a very rewarding job.’ Loki said as he looked back to me. ‘If that’s something you want to look into, I can arrange for you to meet them and get some information on good colleges to go to. If you want.’ He offered.

‘That would be great. Thank you.’ I said excitedly.

‘You will never be able to afford college, though.’ Hilda then chimed in with.

I had been starting to wonder if it was too good to be true with her being so nice for a change.

‘Well, I said I don’t know really. It’s just a thought that I’ve been thinking about lately.’ I had to bite my tongue to stop myself from saying anything else as I looked down at my plate and continued to eat.

‘That is not something that will stop you. I’ll help you with whatever you wish to do with your life. You know that.’ Loki said softly and I felt him touch my leg lightly with his foot under the table.

I felt my heart melt. ‘Thank you, Da… Do you mind passing the salt, please?’ I felt my cheeks burn bright red at my near slip up on front of mother and Hilda.

But luckily they didn’t seem to notice, at all. Much to my relief.

But Loki noticed. Nothing got past him. He grinned at me wickedly from across the table, then winked at me. He was making me squirm on my chair.

‘Why don’t you get a better full time job, instead of wasting time going to College? It will be years before you earn any money. You need to be able to support your mother.’ Hilda said as she stabbed into some chicken.

I gritted my teeth and took a deep breath. ‘I will be getting my own place as soon as I can.’ I said as calmly as I could.

‘Pfft. You won’t leave me. Besides, I’ve kept you all your life. Fed you, clothed you. You need to pay me back for all those years.’ Mother snarled at me.

‘Fed me? Clothed me? I had two t shirts and one pair of jeans until I was old enough to get a job and buy my own clothing. You never fed me, I had to feed myself with whatever I could find in the cupboards. Most of my money for all the years I’ve been working, while at school as well, has went to you. It wasn’t my decision to come into this world, it was  _you_  that had me. I don’t owe you anything.’ I shouted at her and couldn’t take any more so I stormed out of the kitchen and went to my room.

I couldn’t stop the floodgates that opened and I cried and cried. I slid down to the floor against the wall and curled myself up.

I hated her, I hated her so much.

My bedroom door opened a minute later. I glanced up to see it was Loki. He looked concerned when he saw me on the floor.

‘Oh, little one.’ He rushed over to me after shutting the door and he sat down next to me. He put his arm around me and pulled me onto his lap.

I turned my face into the crook of his neck as I continued crying. He rubbed my back and cradled the back of my head. ‘Shh, shh. It’s ok, it’s all going to be ok. I promise.’ He soothed.

‘I don’t know how much longer I can cope.’ I sobbed.

‘I know, sweetheart. We just have to wait it out for a few more months. Then I promise you, she will be gone. Don’t listen to what they say. You are going to go to College and become whatever you wish to be. I will help you every step of the way. And you are going to have a fun-filled life, with me right at your side. Supporting everything you wish to do, or not do.’ He pressed his lips to my temple and kept them there for a few seconds before leaning back slightly to cup my face in his hands.

‘Trust me, my love. You are safe with me, it is going to be ok.’ He used his thumbs to wipe away my tears from my cheeks.

‘Now, my brave girl. Why don’t you go have a nice soak in the tub? I’ll come in later with some hot chocolate and read a story for you. Would you like that?’ He offered.

‘Please… Thank you, Daddy.’ I nodded.

‘Can I see a smile?’ He asked.

I managed to smile for him and that made him smile too.

‘There’s my girl.’ He purred and kissed me on the lips.

‘Will you sleep with me tonight?’ I asked quietly, slightly blushing.

‘I will.’ He promised.

And as usual, he didn’t break his promise. After I had a nice long bath, I got dried and into bed. Not long after, Loki came in with hot chocolate for me and him. He had added some mini marshmallows and cream as well, which was a nice treat.

He read a story for me, where I melted away at his voice. He could just read the phonebook and I would be in heaven. His voice was  _that_  delightful.

He had to go back downstairs for a short while. Then when mother and Hilda retreated to bed, he came into mine to join me.

I felt safe and content again in his embrace. Feeling his body against mine behind me was so comforting. I fell into a deep and peaceful sleep.

  
I wasn’t expecting mother and Hilda to be nice like they had been for a very short while yesterday…

But I certainly didn’t expect Hilda to be all over Loki like a rash. As soon as I got up, I could tell she was flirting with him. And mother didn’t give a damn.

She kept touching him whenever she could, his shoulder or his knee. Loki removed her hand from his body each time, but she still didn’t get the hint. Whenever Loki spoke, she was staring at him with oogly eyes. Would laugh at every little thing he said, even if it wasn’t really meant to be funny.

Every time he went to another room, she followed him like a puppy. I was totally ignored, from her and mother. Which I guess wasn’t necessarily a bad thing. But still, it was annoying. And I snapped that afternoon when she put her hand onto his thigh and slid it upwards.

‘Stop touching me.’ Loki said as he moved her hand again.

‘Oh, come on. I know you like it.’ She said in a sultry way as she grinned at him.

‘He told you to stop.’ I snapped at her.

She looked at me, surprised with my outburst.

‘What is it to you?’ She snapped back at me.

‘You don’t touch someone when they’ve already said to stop.’ Then I turned to look at mother. ‘And you, he’s supposed to be your husband. Why are you letting another woman flirt and lust all over him?’ It was mother’s turn to look disgusted at me, but she was also speechless and had nothing to say for a change.

I could see by Loki’s face that he was rather amused at my outburst.

‘How dare you speak to us like that! You are just a silly little child. I bet a boy has never even kissed you.’ Hilda laughed and put her hand on Loki’s shoulder again, but he glared at her with such a look that it actually made her move backwards and take her hand away.

 _If only you knew…_  I thought to myself.

‘You know nothing about me. But even I know that it’s wrong to touch someone like that when they have told you not to.’

‘She is right, Hilda. I couldn’t have said it better myself. So if you touch me again, you will have to find somewhere else to stay.’ Loki said firmly to her, then he stood up and left to the kitchen.

I followed along with him. Not wanting to be alone with the two hags that I could hear talking about me before I even left the room.

Loki cupped my cheek when I entered the kitchen and was out of view. I closed my eyes and leaned into his touch with a sigh.

‘My good girl sticking up for me. If she continues with this, she will be out by tonight.’ He whispered to me.

I nodded and smiled up at him.

2 hours.

That’s how long it was before Hilda was, quite literally, thrown out of Loki’s house.

She had managed to get me alone in the kitchen. That’s when her true colours came through again. Just as I remembered her from 5 years ago.

‘You’ve been nothing but a horrible burden on your mother. Now you are being all bratty towards her and embarrassing her on front of her husband. And all this talk of going to College. You know you need to provide for your mother. You need to wind it in, you little brat. Or you will get what’s coming to you.’ She spat at me, her ugly face full of hatred.

‘No,  _you_  will get what’s coming to you.’ Loki said angrily from behind as he had happened to walk in at the right time, much to my relief.

I don’t think I’d seen Loki so angry before. His nostrils were flaring and his jaw was clenched as he grabbed her wrist and dragged her through the house to the front door.

Mother was screaming at him to let her go and let her stay. But Loki said nothing as he opened the door and threw her out.

‘My stuff!’ Hilda screeched as she attempted to get back in.

But Loki blocked the doorway. And when he didn’t want someone to get past him, there was no chance. He was too tall and strong for that to happen.

‘I’ll pass it out to you.’ Was all he said as he slammed the door on her face and locked it.

He turned to mother and pointed his finger at her. ‘If you  _dare_  let her in, you will be out as well.’ He snarled.

Mother backed down instantly and went upstairs with her tail between her legs. I couldn’t quite believe my eyes. She so obviously just cared about his wealth. Nothing else. It was so obvious.

He looked to me with a soft smile and tickled under my chin briefly before he went to the spare room, grabbed Hilda’s suitcase and then marched back to the door to chuck it out.

‘Where am I supposed to go?’ Hilda cried, but Loki just shut the door on her again. 


	13. Chapter 13

Since Hilda’s visit, things had been really weird with mother. She was ignoring me more than ever, which I suppose was a good thing really.

Loki crept through to my room one night, once he made sure mother was passed out in her own bed from too much alcohol. He crawled into bed behind me and put his long arms around me.

‘Hi, Daddy.’ I whispered.

‘Hello, my little one.’ He purred and nuzzled the back of my neck.

His hands started to wander and they slid underneath my night gown. He stroked over my stomach lightly with the tips of his fingers, making me giggle as it tickled. I felt him smirk against my neck, then he nibbled me gently as his hands moved upwards and he started to massage my breasts.

I let out a small moan as he rubbed his thumbs across my nipples at the same time. The pleasure shot straight down between my legs, making me clench my thighs together as I bit my lower lip in anticipation of what Loki was planning.

One of his hands soon started to wander downwards.

‘Well this is a delightful surprise.’ He growled, the rumbling deep in his chest when he found that I wasn’t wearing any knickers. ‘Were you hoping that Daddy would come see you tonight?’ He purred.

‘Yes.’ I squeaked, putting my hand around his forearm for something to hold on to.

He didn’t need to tease me for long as I was already aroused for him. He easily started to circle my clit, then slid down and teased around my wet opening for a moment before going back to circle over my clit again. Then he repeated the action, again and again. Until I was writhing and whimpering with need.

‘Open wider for Daddy.’ He said huskily.

I moved my left leg back and draped it over Loki’s thigh behind me, opening myself up more for his tantalising fingers. That’s when he took the opportunity and slid two fingers easily inside of me. I loved the feeling as he wiggled them around, searching…

I let out a whimper when he found  _that_  spot. And I heard him chuckle at my reaction as he rubbed firmly over said spot.

My body was like a rocket that was set alight as he pushed me over the edge. He had to slide his other hand up to cover my mouth as I was making too much noise. But it made him chuckle as I moaned against the palm of his hand and trembled in the aftermath of my orgasm.

When I was coming down from my high, he pulled his fingers out, but then they were replaced with something  _much_  larger and fulfilling.

‘Hush, little one. We don’t want the neighbours, or your mother, to hear you.’ He laughed and kept his hand over my mouth as I kept moaning loudly, even though it was slightly muffled.

The feeling of his large cock sinking into my body was blissful. He moved slowly, inch by inch until he was fully hilted. Then he moved his hips in a circle, a grinding motion. His other hand that wasn’t covering my mouth slid down my front and rubbed my clit at the same time as his thrusting into me from behind.

‘Who do you belong to?’ He asked, slightly picking up his pace as he removed his hand from my mouth.

‘You, Daddy.’ I whimpered, trying my best to keep quiet. But it was proving to be really difficult.

‘Yes! All mine.  _My_  good girl.’ He knew how much I loved it when he called me his good girl. So it was no surprise for him when he felt a gush of arousal coat his cock.

He had to clamp his hand over my mouth again as I had another orgasm. He started furiously rubbing my clit, his hips moved against me quickly too as his own orgasm came closer. I felt really sensitive and tried to get him to stop, especially touching my clit, but he showed no mercy and continued until he found his own release inside me.

But the best part of the night, was when we both fell asleep… With him still buried inside of me.

When I woke up in the morning, we were in the same position as we fell asleep in. I knew Loki was awake, because he slowly started to grind against me. Waking my body up _very_  quickly.

He took me in a slow, lazy manner that morning. We both got a slow build of pleasure before reaching the peak. We came at the same time, eventually. It had been both teasing yet incredible at the same time. We sneaked into the bathroom together afterwards to shower as well. Where Loki took me one more time against the tiled wall with the shower raining down on us as he pinned my hands up above my head.

I felt more exhausted than ever. As if I’d had no sleep. My body was slightly achey, but in a delightful way. It was like a constant reminder of what Loki and I did.

  
The months passed and soon it was my 18th birthday. To my utter delight and surprise, mother declared that she was going away for the weekend.

Which meant Loki and I would be alone, for my birthday too. I was so excited and it seemed that Loki was too.

Mother left the morning of my birthday. We celebrated by having a few drinks and he had bought me a large chocolate birthday cake. Then we ordered takeaway, my choice. It was a perfect day and ended even more perfectly when we were able to go to bed together without being sneaky.

‘When your mother comes back, I have divorce papers ready for her to sign. And she will be out of here. I am going to pack all of her things tomorrow for her return on Sunday. Then it can be just the two of us.’ Loki smiled, running his fingers through my hair as we lay together, after just having some amazing birthday sex.

‘I can’t wait.’ I said with a big grin on my face.

‘Me too, love. Me too.’ He grinned back at me.

  
The following morning, we both thought we had the whole day together. But that didn’t quite go as planned…

‘Are you going to come for Daddy?’ Loki growled against my ear from behind as his cock plunged into my warmth again.

'Yes! Fuck! Please, Daddy!’ I whimpered, pushing my hips back to meet with his every thrust.

'Tsk, tsk. Such dirty words from a beautiful princess.’ He chastised as he brought his hand down to smack my rear end, making me cry out from the pain that moulded into delicious pleasure.

He angled his hips just right as he thrust into me again and again. I could feel his chest on my back as he folded himself down over me. One of his hands slid underneath me, down between my legs to torment my clit as his warm breath tickled the back of my neck. It quickly became too much and I started to clamp around his girth, squeezing him as I came all over his cock.

'Ohh that’s it, baby girl. Such a  _good girl_  for Daddy. I’m going to come so deep inside of you, fill you with my seed.’ He purred seductively, his voice sent shivers all through me as I felt him start to pulse inside of me.

'Oh god. Yes, Daddy!’ I cried out in pleasure as I felt him empty his load deep inside me, just like he said. There was no better feeling than a mature and  _powerful_  man, taking what he wanted from my teenage body. Claiming me in the most intimate way, making me  _his_.

I could feel his sperm trickling out of me, running down my thighs as he stayed buried inside of me. I was always amazed with how much he had to give.

Soft kisses were planted on the back of my neck, making me moan.

'What the _fuck_  is going on?’ My mother’s screeching voice from the bedroom door made me jump.

Loki and I both looked up to see my mother’s horrified face, staring at us fucking like crazed animals on my bed.

I let out a whine of humiliation as I tried to move from under him, but his strong arm clamped around my middle, holding me in place. His cock still firmly wedged inside me.

'Well, you’re home early.’ My step-father said calmly as he grinned wickedly at my mother.


	14. Chapter 14

I was so mortified, I wanted to just be swallowed up into a hole and die.

‘I will ask again. WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?’ She shouted at us.

‘Well,fucking _is_  what is going on. Would you mind leaving us, there’s something on the table downstairs that might be of interest to you.’ Loki said as he kept a hold of me.

I had just went limp underneath him as he held me up against him.

‘Leave us.’ Loki snarled.

But mother didn’t move. She just stared at us both, mouth open in complete shock. Rage slowly built up inside of her as I could see it in her eyes.

‘ARE YOU DEAF? I SAID, LEAVE US!’ Loki roared at her.

Hearing him shout like that, so angry towards her… I found it rather erotic, being completely honest.

Mother was so startled with his outrage, so she scurried away with her tail between her legs.

It was once she disappeared that I realised Loki was still hard inside me. He chuckled darkly against my ear, making me shiver from his warm breath over me. Then he just moved his hips slightly but into me, making me moan.

‘I felt your body clamping around me, little one… Do you like it when Daddy has to get assertive and use his firm tone?’ He growled and nibbled against my neck. 

‘Oh god. Yes, Daddy.’ I whimpered.

My body felt like complete and utter jelly beneath him as he started to thrust into me again. With every smack of his hips against me, I felt my toes tingle more and more.

‘Now, you are all mine and mine alone. We can be together, just the two of us.’ He whispered as he fucked another orgasm out of me.

I wailed out loud as it crashed over me. He came again inside me and I nearly passed out from all the pleasure. I heard him panting against my ear, his body trembling as well against me. When he pulled out, I could feel a rush of his sperm along with my arousal slide out of me and down my inner thigh.

‘Rest, my love. Let me go deal with the hag.’ He whispered, pressing a kiss to my forehead as I collapsed down on the bed and rolled over onto my back.

My eyes were glazed over and I just nodded. I saw him smile down at me as he tickled under my chin. Making me giggle.

I couldn’t stop smiling as I lay there in bed and pulled the blanket up over me. I heard Loki put on his clothes and then he went downstairs. I could hear him speaking to mother, she was shouting at him.

‘HOW DARE YOU TAKE ADVANTAGE OF MY DAUGHTER!’ I heard her shout.

I could hear Loki talking, but it wasn’t loud enough for me to hear what his response was. But I could tell something was thrown by mother as there was a loud smash. After some more arguing that I couldn’t quite hear, there was silence for a minute. Which worried me. Until I heard footsteps and Loki roaring at her.

‘GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!’

I bit my lip while I heard the front door opening. I could hear mother arguing again, but then there was a screech and the door slammed shut. She rang the doorbell and banged on the door, but Loki ignored her as he came back upstairs. 

‘What happened?’ I asked.

‘We argued, of course. But I managed to get her to sign the divorce papers. So I will send them off to my lawyer and that will be the end of it.’ Loki smiled and sat down on the side of the bed. He reached up and cupped my cheek in his hand.

‘Is she gone?’ I asked as I closed my eyes, leaning in to his touch.

‘Yes. She might take a while before she realises she’s not getting in again. But she is not going to ever step foot in this house again. It’s all over now. We can start our life, together.’ Loki grinned.

‘When the divorce papers are through… Does that mean you won’t be my Daddy anymore?’ I asked quietly.

‘No, little one. It means I won’t be your step-father anymore. But I will always be your  _Daddy_.’ He smiled and rubbed his thumb over my skin, making it tingle and I blushed.

  
Mother kept banging on the door, shouting that she wanted her belongings. So while Loki gathered her stuff up to chuck outside to her, I had a shower and got dressed.

It was really weird to think that it was just me and Loki now. Forever. That there was no one to disturb us and ruin our love.

But the best part, was knowing I wouldn’t have to deal with any more physical or mental abuse from  _her._  I was with someone that loved and cared for me. It was strange, and would take a while to get used to.

When I went downstairs to see Loki in the kitchen, cooking some lunch. I felt conflicted. Part of me felt a bit scared, because I was now alone with a man. Before Loki coming into my life, no man had ever really paid attention to me. It was always just my mother that was in my life. My friends are all females. Aside from the boys I saw at school…

I knew I was safe with Loki. I trusted and loved him. But the small niggling part of my worried mind kept coming to the surface. Worrying doubts, such as what if Loki decided he didn’t want me anymore? What if he turned abusive to me too? What if this was all a plan and he was now going to keep me locked up in his house forever?

‘Are you alright, little one?’ He asked as he noticed me just standing by the doorway.

He approached me and I flinched back slightly, my eyes wide.

‘What’s wrong?’ He asked, his brows creasing in worry.

‘I… I don’t know.’ I sobbed.

I felt a tight restricting feeling inside of my chest. The panic just took over me. I couldn’t breathe or think straight.

Loki managed to get me to sit down on the chair. He got me a glass of water and rubbed my back in circles.

‘Just breathe, darling. You’re ok. Concentrate on my voice. Feel the table on front of you, concentrate on the feeling. You are not in any danger, you’re safe.’ He spoke softly, and I was able to follow his direction as I gripped the wooden table.

It took me a few minutes until I calmed down. I was still shaking slightly when Loki pulled a chair over next to me, his hand was still resting softly on my back.

‘Are you feeling ok?’ He asked.

‘I… I’m sorry.’ I whispered.

‘Hey, no need to apologise. You had a panic attack. I just want to help and know why.’

I felt so bad. He was so caring and sounded so genuinely worried. I was a fool to think that he would be anything but loving. But the niggling feeling… It wouldn’t go away.

‘Speak to me, little one. Please.’

‘I… I’ve never been alone like this… With a man. What if you decide you don’t want me anymore? Or if you… If you see why mother hated me and hate me too.’ I squeaked and tried to hold in the tears that threatened to spill again.

‘Louise… Look at me, sweetheart.’ He said softly but firmly.

I reluctantly looked at him. He hooked my chin with his fingers and held my face in place, so I couldn’t look away again.

‘I love you, Louise. More than anything. What we have, is real. If for some reason, we didn’t work out. I would never just abandon you. Your mother is a horrible woman. But you, you are a kind soul. So sweet and innocent. I would never, ever, just abandon you. No matter what. I made a promise to you that I will look after you. I am yet to break a promise to you, isn’t that right?’

‘Yes.’ I nodded.

‘And I could never hate you. I will never, ever, lay a finger on you. I won’t ever harm you physically or mentally, sweetheart. I couldn’t do that to you.’ He said honestly. ‘I know this is all new and strange for you. But whatever you need or want to do, I will support you the whole way.’

After his reassuring talk, I felt even worse for thinking bad of him. But Loki kept assuring me that it was natural to be worried about that sort of things. It would take a bit of getting used to was all.

‘I’m sorry… For thinking that you would even be remotely a tiny bit like…  _Her_.’ I said quietly as I fiddled with my fingers in my lap.

One of his large hands covered mine and I looked up into his eyes.

‘Do not be sorry, love. I understand. It is difficult for you. But you will soon relax into your new life.’ He promised me.

‘I think I will too.’ I smiled, making him smile as well.

  
\- Loki’s POV –

My heart hurt for my darling Louise. I knew it was all so difficult for her and strange. It was one thing talking about when we would be together on our own. And another thing it actually happening.

I loved her so much. And I only wanted the best for her in life. She was so innocent when I first met her, yet so broken too. I was so mad with how she had been treated as a child and even now as a young adult she had still been dealing with shit from her mum.

I knew in time that she would see I only had love for her. That I would never harm her. Though I think she knew that already really, it was just the sudden change in her living situation that was worrying her. She didn’t know any kind of life away from her mother.

It was just going to take a while. She had been through a lot and she just had to learn that not everyone was cruel and heartless like her mother was.

I was going to make sure that she felt loved, safe and secure with me.


	15. Chapter 15

The following evening Loki was going to take me out to celebrate our new found freedom together.

I was still feeling like a fool for panicking the day before. I knew deep down that Loki would never hurt me, that he loved me.

‘Why don’t you go get ready, while I phone ahead and book us a table.’ Loki said as he kissed my forehead and rubbed my upper arms.

‘Yes, Daddy.’ I smiled with a small blush.

‘Good girl.’ He purred approvingly, making my stomach twist in a good way.

I rushed upstairs and started rummaging through my wardrobe. I had no idea what to wear. I decided I wanted to try and really impress him, but I wasn’t entirely sure how.

Eventually I decided on an emerald green dress that was quite low cut around the cleavage area and was just above knee length. I knew green was his favourite colour, so I thought it would be my best choice.

I also put on some black lingerie I had bought a few days ago. He hadn’t seen the set yet, but hopefully he would approve.

I was just finished sorting out my hair and make-up when he walked into the bedroom. He stopped at the door when he saw me and I could see his eyes darken slightly as he took in my appearance. I felt a bit shy from the way he was looking at me, like he wanted to eat me alive.

‘I’m ready.’ I squeaked.

‘You look… Absolutely stunning, little one.’ He purred and took three large steps towards me.

He put his hands on my upper arms and leaned down to kiss me on the lips. The kiss was slow and gentle, yet I could feel the slight urgency in it too.

When he broke the kiss, his lips hovered just over mine and I could feel his breath across my lips as he spoke. ‘This dress looks wonderful on you… But it would look much better on the bedroom floor.’ He said seductively.

I blushed and giggled in response, not entirely sure what to say. But I don’t think he was expecting a response as he kissed my forehead.

‘As much as it pains me not to have you right now… We will have to wait until we return.’ He winked at me, his words like a promise for what we would get up to later.

I had to wait a few minutes while he got changed as well. He put on one of his many suits, this time it was a white shirt with a black tie. He had to cup my chin upwards to his face as I was gawping at his body for too long. But from the smirk on his face I could tell he didn’t mind.

We were just about to leave when his mobile rang. He let out a groan of annoyance as he checked it, but he didn’t answer it.

‘What if it’s important?’ I asked.

‘It’s not. Nothing is more important than you, little one. Don’t worry about it.’ He smiled and took my hand in his, giving me a squeeze as we walked to his jag.

His phone continued to ring on the drive to the restaurant. I was a bit confused and worried in-case it was important for his work. But he assured me it wasn’t and ended up turning his phone off for the night.

I didn’t think anything more of it when we arrived at the restaurant. Loki had booked us a table and it was so nice to be out with him, on a date. Without having to worry or think about mother or anyone else. It was just the two of us, like we were in our own little bubble world.

I was so happy.

To start with I had been a little paranoid about what people would think of us, with our age difference, but to my surprise no one seemed to bat an eyelid at us. Even when Loki reached over the table and put his hand on top of mine, showing affection.

The fact that I knew I was still technically his step-daughter made me feel weird. But I knew it wouldn’t be for long once the divorce went through. I just hoped that would happen sooner rather than later.

‘Can I have pudding?’ I asked, fluttering my eyelashes at him in the process.

‘Of course you can. No dinner is complete without pudding!’ Loki chuckled.

We ended up getting a chocolate cake to share. So we moved our chairs round so we were sat next to one another instead of opposite. Loki took full advantage of that too as he slid one hand onto my thigh, underneath my dress.

Loki kept feeding me the cake with his spoon, each time he put some of it to my lips he slid his hand further up my thigh. It was when he slid his hand inside my knickers, he stopped and let out a low rumble in his chest.

‘Go to the bathroom and take off your panties for me, little one. Bring them back to me. Can you do that for Daddy?’ He whispered into my ear.

‘Yes, Daddy.’ I whispered back, my body trembling at the same time.

He moved his hand from me and I scurried off to the bathroom. I took them off as he told me to, then I slid them into my handbag and made my way back to the table. I had freshly shaved down there that morning, so feeling the fresh air against my skin was so arousing. I was sure that was what caught his attention too.

I sat back down next to him and sneakily handed him my knickers under the table. He grinned at me as he slid them into his pocket on the inside of his suit jacket.

‘Good girl.’ He purred and pressed a kiss to the side of my head.

I just about melted into a puddle from his praise and my cheeks went bright red.

‘Tell me, did you shave just for Daddy?’ He asked quietly.

I let out a small whimper and nodded as his hand found its way under my dress again and he cupped me possessively with that large hand of his.

‘Who do you belong to?’ His sinful voice was swimming through my body as he spoke directly into my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

‘You, Daddy.’ I whispered, my voice barely audible.

‘Yes, all  _mine._ ’ He slid a finger through my folds, finding me soaked already.

I could tell by the smirk on his face that he was pleased with his findings. But when his finger trailed upwards over my clit, I nearly jumped up out of my seat.

‘Easy, little one. Here, have more cake.’ He scooped more of the cake onto his spoon and held it up to my lips.

As I ate the cake, he circled my clit in slow yet firm motions. I couldn’t stop myself from letting out a moan. Loki grinned at me wickedly as he continued to feed me.

To other people looking on, it just looked like a young couple in love, being romantic and affectionate. But under the table, there was  _so_  much more going on.

I was a bit worried when I realised he was starting to make me come. I didn’t want to cause a scene. I think he picked up on my nerves as he fed me a large bit of cake into my mouth at the same time as he made me come with his finger alone on my clit. It felt so heavenly and I had to grip the edge of the table as my body shuddered. I managed to just concentrate on the cake in my mouth and not make too much noise to draw any attention to us.

‘Such a good girl.’ He praised as he finally removed his hand from between my legs, just in time as the waiter came over to see if we wanted anything else or not.

Loki just gave me a cheeky wink, making me blush even more than I already was.

We had a few cocktails before we left. Loki paid the bill, not allowing me to pay any of it, then we headed out. I wasn’t drunk, but I was feeling a happy sort of tipsy.

Because Loki had a few drinks as well, he hailed a taxi to take us home.

When we got home, I pounced on him. I jumped up and wrapped myself around him like a monkey. He laughed and held me up against him.

‘Someone is eager tonight.’ He teased before pressing his lips hungrily to mine.

His tongue snaked into my mouth and teased me until I was so turned on I was grinding against him like a horny bitch in heat.

He carried me upstairs to the bedroom and we toppled down onto the bed. I was quickly flipped over onto my stomach and I heard Loki unzipping his trousers behind me. I had only just managed to get up on my hands and knees when he mounted me from behind.

His body folded against my back, a hand wrapped around my middle to keep me in place and his cock slid easily into me. I started moaning straight away as he thrust into me roughly. We were both just plain horny and desperate for release, so it was rough and quick.

But Loki still made sure to rip an orgasm out of me first, before following suit and coming deep inside me. I loved feeling his cock as it pulsed and shot its load into me. It made me feel owned and loved.

We both collapsed down on the bed together, tangled in each other’s limbs and we drifted off to sleep together.  
  


When we woke up the next morning, we were still in a bit of a mess and wrapped up in one another’s limbs. So we went for a bath together, which was really nice.

‘I wanted to speak to you about something, love.’ He said as he rested his chin on my shoulder.

I was sat on front of him in the bath, with my back pressed against his chest.

‘What is it?’ I asked, a little worried.

‘Don’t sound so worried, little one.’ He chuckled and kissed my shoulder. ‘I just wanted to say, that I’ve found a really good photography course in a University in Manchester. It starts in 2 months. I can easily get you a place if you want to.’

‘Really?’ I asked, surprised as I turned around slightly to face him.

‘Really really.’ He nodded with a smile.

‘That’s… Amazing! But… Manchester is so far away.’ I said sadly as I realised it was 4 hours away.

‘I know. But there is fantastic on site accommodation I can get you. Then you can come back here for the weekends. If you want to. It’s the best course for photography in the UK.’ Loki said as he slid his hands up and down my arms.

‘I… Wow… I don’t know about being away from you though.’ I said as I looked down.

‘It would only be for 4 nights a week. And just until you do the course and pass it with flying colours. This is something you want to do, isn’t it?’ He asked and ran a hand through my hair.

‘Yeah, I really do. I will just really miss you, Daddy.’ I turned around completely and hugged into him.

‘I will miss you too, love. But I want to support you with what you want to do. Then the world is your oyster. You won’t have to worry about any of the University fees, because I will cover that.’

‘You can’t do that. That’s too much.’ I looked up at his face.

‘I can and I am. You don’t have to worry, little one.’ He assured me and kissed me softly on the lips.  
  


For the rest of the day I couldn’t stop thinking about the fact he was going to pay for me to go to University. It was so kind of him to do, and I was so excited. I knew I would miss him terribly, but at the same time I knew it would all be worth it. It would only be for a few years until I passed the course. It was something I really wanted to do, so why not?

As Loki promised me a while ago, I was finally getting my freedom.


	16. Chapter 16

Over the following few days I came round more to the idea about being away from Loki during the week. He assured me many times by saying how we would Skype and talk on the phone. Then I would be home for the weekend every week anyway.

He kept telling me not to worry about the money aspect of things. That he had it all covered, but that only made me feel bad. As not only was it the course fees, but also the accommodation, which was private, and the transport back and forth every single week. But it didn’t seem to bother him, at all.

He was going to put down the deposit for it all in a weeks’ time. I was nervous, excited, scared, happy, sad, absolutely every emotion I could think of was all rolled into one.

While he had to work one day, he left me some money and told me to go shopping and have some fun. So I couldn’t disagree with that. I needed some new clothes and he also gave me the address of one of his friends’ shops that sold quality, professional, cameras. So I could buy my own.

I got a taxi into the centre and started my shopping spree. I was going to visit the camera store last, so I wasn’t carrying an expensive camera around with me.

I couldn’t resist going into the lingerie store and buying some new sexy lingerie. I just hoped that Loki would approve and like it all.

When I was walking down the high street, I heard someone calling my name. But I didn’t recognise the voice so I just carried on walking and ignored them. That was until someone grabbed my arm. I turned around and my stomach dropped.

It was mother.

‘Lou! It’s so good to see you.’ She said as she made a move to hug me, but I stepped back from her.

‘I have to go.’ Was all I said as I attempted to leave again, but she stopped me.

‘I just want to see how you are? I’m sorry, Lou.’ She said, but I knew she didn’t mean it. Or if she did, it wouldn’t last long.

‘I’m good. Now, I have to go.’ I said through gritted teeth.

‘I hope Loki is treating you right. Have to say, I was surprised with the nature of your relationship.’ She said, stopping me in my tracks. What did that mean? Did she know about the Daddy kink?

‘What do you mean?’ I asked, turning around to face her.

‘Oh. Don’t you know?’

‘Know what?’ I asked, completely confused.

‘He bought you. Like a common prostitute off the street.’ Mother glared at me and there was her signature, horrible look.

‘What? Don’t be stupid.’ I hissed at her.

‘It’s true. Ask him. He paid me £10,000 for you.’

I narrowed my eyes at her as thoughts rushed through my mind. Why would Loki do that? If it was even true. Which I was pretty sure it wasn’t. That was ridiculous.

‘You’re speaking shit.’ I shook my head at her and walked away.

‘I’m telling you the truth, Lou. That man bought you from me!’ She shouted after me, causing a few people to look between us with a weird look on their face.

My mind was racing with questions. And could it be true? Surely not. For one, why would Loki pay that much for me? Two, if he did then surely that meant he wanted a slave or something? If so, why would he then pay even more money for me to leave for University? It didn’t make sense. I was sure she was lying.

She had to be.

Instead of going to more shops, I just went home. I wasn’t feeling so great after that run in with mother. When I got back, Loki was still at work. So I kept myself busy with cooking dinner. I knew he would be hungry so I made lasagne. He said he loved my lasagne. So hopefully he would enjoy it.

As I heard the front door open, I was just finished cleaning up the kitchen after the mess I made cooking. I still hadn’t made up my mind about whether to mention what mother said or not. Part of me thought it was ridiculous what she said. But another part of me couldn’t stop thinking about it.

‘Hello, little one. Have you made lasagne? It smells amazing!’ Loki said with a big smile when he walked in.

‘Hi, Daddy… Yep. It will be ready in about half an hour.’ I smiled, standing awkwardly by the cooker.

‘Is everything ok?’ His eyebrows creased, he knew there was something up. Dammit, he always knew.

‘All good, yep.’ I lied.

‘Louise. I know when you’re lying. What’s happened?’ He walked over to me and took my hands in his. ‘Come on, you can tell me.’ He said softly.

‘I…’ I hesitated, unsure on where to even start.

He reached up and rubbed his thumb over my cheek.

‘It’s ok, sweetheart.’ He assured me.

‘I was shopping and I… I bumped into mother.’ I squeaked. His eyes widened slightly.

‘Did she harm you?’ He asked, his nostrils flaring slightly.

‘No. She didn’t. But she did say something weird.’ I looked down, nervous.

‘Tell me.’ He took my chin between his fingers and raised my head up, so I had to look into those beautiful eyes of his, making me gulp.

‘She told me that you…  _Bought_ me.’ I said quietly like a mouse.

Loki closed his eyes and sighed as he released my chin. I was even more worried and confused as he said nothing, but he took my hand in his and led me through to the living room.

‘Daddy?’

He sat me down and held my hands in his.

‘I didn’t  _buy_  you. But I did give your mother money, to get rid of her. When I wanted her to sign the divorce papers, she refused. She told me that she was going to tell everyone about us sleeping together. So I mentioned about paying her off and her entire view changed. So we came to an arrangement that if I gave her money, she would sign the divorce papers and leave us alone forever.’ Loki said honestly.

I had no idea what to say or do. My eyes were wide and I felt completely conflicted.

‘I could kill her for telling you that. She had  _no_  right to. You weren’t supposed to find out, sweetheart. I don’t have secrets from you, but that was one thing that I knew was best just kept quiet. I had to get rid of her in any way possible. But you are  _not_  property, I did not _buy_  you. You have your freedom and can leave me if you wish to. I would never hurt you in any way, Louise.’

‘Why would you pay her that much money? I don’t understand why you would do that for  _me_.’ I squeaked, my voice shaky.

‘Because I love you, darling. I know how much better your life will be, no matter what you do or where you go, without her in your life. She is not someone you need in it anymore.’ Loki reached up and cupped my cheek again. ‘Can you forgive me for not telling you?’ He asked, worried.

I looked into his eyes and could tell he was being so genuine.

‘Of course I can… It was just, a bit of a shock.’ I said truthfully.

I knew Loki was relieved. As he then pulled me into a hug.

‘I’m sorry, Louise. I should have just told you straight away. But I didn’t want you to worry over it.’ He knew me well, he knew that I would worry about it. Like I was now.

I was worried that I was going to be leaving him after he paid so much money for me. I know that he said I wasn’t his property, but I still felt bad.

‘Now you are worrying over it, aren’t you?’ He said knowingly.

‘I’m sorry… I won’t go to Manchester, I don’t have to.’ I blurted out.

‘Hush, little one. You ARE going to Uni. You want to do it, I know you do. So after dinner we are going to that shop to get you a camera. Ok?’ He said firmly.

‘But’

‘No buts. Or the only but will be yours getting spanked!’ He said in warning. ‘Now, let me see that beautiful smile.’ He said as he ran his thumb over my lower lip.

I gave him a smile and then hugged him. He wrapped his arms around me and held me tightly as he kissed the top of my head.

‘That’s my girl.’ He whispered.


	17. Chapter 17

Mother’s plan of trying to get me to think I was some sex slave or something didn’t work. As the following week, Loki drove me up to Manchester to go visit the University and to check out the living arrangements.

We had spoken at length about the money and what happened. But I felt better about it all now. Knowing Loki did what he thought was best. How he just wanted me to have my freedom from the evil  _witch_.

While I was really going to miss Loki while I was at Uni, I was really excited when we got there. We got a tour of the place and I got told more about the photography course. It was more than perfect. I couldn’t stop smiling the entire time.

The accommodation that Loki was looking into for me was just as amazing. It was my own apartment in one of the nicest buildings right next to the University. It had a kitchen, living area, bathroom and bedroom. It was beautifully furnished and I dreaded to think how much it would cost. But Loki kept telling me that money was not an issue for his princess.

It would take a while to get used to him providing for me, but I was slowly starting to learn to just let go and not argue with him. I knew that arguing with him would only earn me a red backside anyway.

After checking out the place, we checked into a hotel for the night in the city centre.

We went for dinner in the restaurant downstairs in the hotel. Loki let me have a few alcoholic drinks while we ate. When the waiter came over and asked if we wanted dessert, Loki declined. And he looked at me with a hunger in his eye, mouthing to me that I was going to be  _his_  dessert.

Loki couldn’t even wait until we were back in our room. When we got into the lift and the doors closed, he trapped me against the wall and kissed me hungrily. I wrapped my arms around his neck and his hands slid down to my bum where he squeezed, making me moan into his mouth.

‘God, I just can’t get enough of you, pet.’ He purred and started to nibble on my neck.

I let out a moan just as the lift stopped on our floor and the doors opened. Luckily there was no one there waiting to get on to see us snogging.

Loki let out a wicked laugh as he grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder in a fireman’s lift. He carried me out of the lift and down the corridor to our room. We passed an older couple and I couldn’t stop blushing and laughing. But the couple just smiled at us and carried on their way.

We got to our room and Loki carried me in. He gave my bum a playful smack, making me yelp. He just laughed again as he tossed me down onto the bed.

I was in a playful mood as well. So when Loki was about to grab me, I scurried across the bed and couldn’t stop laughing as I ran around the room. I heard him growl deep in his chest as he gave chase to me around the bed.

I let out a squeal as he grabbed me, I was tackled back down onto the bed. I then tried to get the upper hand again, but he only let me pin him down for a few seconds. Before I was flipped over again and trapped underneath him. He grabbed the hem of my dress and pulled it up over my head and off.

‘You look much better with the dress on the floor.’ He grinned and pinned my hands down at either side of my head.

‘The lion always finds a way to devour his prey.’ He growled and bit down on my shoulder.

He continued his way down my body, nibbling and biting on every bit of skin he could reach. Then he positioned himself between my legs, I had to look away from the way he was looking at me down there.

‘Keep your hands up for Daddy, can you do that?’ He asked as he raised my legs up over his shoulders.

‘Yes, Daddy.’ I squeaked, closing my eyes as my cheeks burned red.

I heard him give his signature wicked laugh before he dove in for his _dessert_. I was already extremely aroused, so it was no surprise that I went off like a rocket as soon as his tongue started licking through my folds and over my clit.

His tongue always felt heavenly. There was nothing else like it. He knew exactly what to do, and he always managed to make me come over and over again with ease.

I was so lost in the pleasure that I forgot about his order to keep my hands up by my head. But he noticed when I reached down, to take hold of the sheet down at my sides, and he gave me a bite on my inner left thigh.

‘Hands.’ He growled.

I jumped and quickly put my hands back up, not wanting to disobey him.

‘Good girl.’ He praised and went back to driving me wild with that skilful tongue.

When he added those damn magical fingers of his to the mix, curling them just so against my g spot, I knew I was a goner. I never could decide what I liked better, his tongue or his fingers. As he was just  _so good_  with them both.

I very nearly passed out from all the pleasure as he took me to new heights. I couldn’t even remember my name if someone asked me there and then. He seemed to enjoy getting me into that state, as he kept pushing me through orgasm after orgasm.

‘Making you lose your mind and body like this is such fun.’ He purred and crawled up my body, like a lion.

I couldn’t stop panting as I tried to get the air back into my lungs. My vision was all fuzzy and my entire body felt like it was on vibrate. He just touched my hip and my body jerked as a tingling sensation shot through me and down between my legs.

‘So sensitive.’ He rumbled and smoothed his hand up over my breasts, tweaking and toying with my nipples in turn.

He dipped his head down and suckled against my hardened peaks. My body felt like it was on fire, I wasn’t sure how much longer I could cope.

His hands slid into mine and he held them still above my head. I felt him nudge my legs open wider with his thighs, then as he leaned down on me, I could feel his cock at my entrance begging to be let inside.

But he didn’t even have to ask. As he thrust his hips forwards and slid easily into me. I moaned out loud, just as his mouth covered mine up. Devouring my moans as his hips slammed against me.

The kiss was sloppy and hungry as he fucked me hard into the mattress. It was rough, but I couldn’t get enough of it. I easily came again and again, clamping down around him. It made it more difficult for him, but he managed to drag out his own pleasure for a while. Torturing me over and over. Proving that he could make me orgasm with just penetration alone. Until eventually he came too.

After we’d had our fun, my temperature quickly dropped and I started shivering. But Loki was on the ball, as he always was. He pulled the blanket up over us both and wrapped himself around me. I hugged tightly into him, resting my head against his chest. I quickly heated up.

‘Do you like the look of your accommodation and the Uni then?’ He asked as his fingers rubbed over my back in circles, soothingly.

‘It looks amazing, Daddy.’ I smiled and tilted my head up to look at him.

‘I’m glad you think so, little one. I just want you to be happy and doing what you want to do.’ He said softly.

‘I’m so grateful. I owe you so much. I owe you my life!’

‘You’ve already given me your love. That’s all I could ever want, sweetheart.’ He cupped my face in his hands and kissed my forehead, making me smile.

  
The following morning we decided to find a nice café for breakfast before driving back home. So hand in hand, we went along the streets and found a nice place to eat not far from the hotel.

We hadn’t been sitting down for long when the waiter came over to take our drinks order. He kept looking at me, like he wanted to eat me alive or something. But it wasn’t like when Loki looked at me like that, and gave me shivers in a good way. This guy gave me the shivers in a  _bad_  way.

The next time he came over to take our food order, he stood right next to me and wouldn’t take his eyes off of me. He kept trying to peek down my top.

That’s when Loki got pissed.

‘Do we have a problem here?’ He snapped, the waiter jumped and looked at him.

‘A problem? Like what?’ He asked, confused.

‘You keep looking at my girl.’ Loki growled in warning.

The waiter’s eyes widened.

‘I… I didn’t think that you… That you were a couple…’ He stuttered out.

‘Well we are. Now get us our breakfast, boy. Or I will make sure you regret ever laying eyes upon her.’ He said firmly, yet he kept his cool, not drawing any attention to us.

I couldn’t deny that his act of Alpha was a massive turn on. I bit my lower lip unknowingly and Loki looked at me with a smirk. It was obvious he knew I liked it when he was protective over me.

After eating, when we got into his jag and pulled away, his hand slid onto my thigh and underneath my skirt.

He rubbed a single finger down me, even through my knickers he could tell I was turned on by the wetness he felt there.

‘Mmm, little one. Do you like it when Daddy has to display his dominance?’ He asked as he pressed firmly against me and slowly rubbed.

‘Yes, Daddy.’ I whimpered.

‘Mmm, my good girl.’ He purred.

His praise and the way his finger was rubbing over my clit nearly sent me down the spiral. But then he stopped. Goddammit.

‘Wait until we get home.’ He grinned at me wickedly.


	18. Chapter 18

I was getting a bit stressed as I was packing to leave for University. Part of me was so excited, yet the other part of me was terrified.

Terrified and sad about leaving Loki. He kept assuring me that I would be fine once I was there. I knew he was right, but I was going to miss him so much. I had become so accustomed to being with him, having him look after me. Being on my own was going to take a while to get used to. Even though I’d grown up pretty much looking after myself. So I knew I could do it for a few years.

He sneaked up behind me as I was putting some clothes into my suitcase and wrapped his arms around me. I felt him rest his chin on my shoulder as he spoke, his voice sending trembles through me.

‘You will be back home for the weekend soon. I know you’re nervous, little one. But there is no need to be. You are going to do wonderfully.’ He assured me.

‘Thank you, Daddy. I am nervous. It’s going to be so… Different.’ I sighed and turned around in his arms to hug him.

He kissed the top of my head and held me against him.

‘I know, love. But it’s all for the better.’ He assured me.

He helped me to pack the last of my things, so we could spend the last evening together without worrying about packing or anything. We ordered takeaway and watched a movie together.

But we didn’t even get halfway through the movie before we became very distracted. It ended with me draped over his lap, being fingered until I screamed the entire house down in pleasure. Then I slid down to the floor between his legs and gave him the best blow job I could.

I felt proud that I managed to reduce him to a moaning mess, just as he did to me on many occasions.

We completely abandoned the movie and went to bed. Where we fucked senseless like rabbits, over and over. Until we both passed out from exhaustion in one another’s arms.

I woke up the following morning before Loki did. I spent a short while just gazing at him. I was going to miss waking up with him every morning. But I tried not to dwell on it, as I knew it was just going to be through the week and was only for a few years until I got through the course.

It would all be worth it in the end. I was sure of it.

Quietly I crept out of bed and went to the bathroom for a shower. Then I went back into the bedroom to start getting dressed. I had just put on my underwear when I heard a growl from the bed.

‘Morning, Daddy.’ I said as I looked over at him.

He stretched upwards and sat up, looking at me. His hair was all messy, yet he still looked so hot.

‘What are you giggling at?’ He asked, an eyebrow rising up.

‘Nothing at all.’ I grinned cheekily and bent over to grab my jeans.

‘I will give you something to giggle about.’ He said playfully and suddenly he pounced for me.

I let out a squeal as I dropped my jeans and ran from the bedroom. But he was hot on my heels and chased after me into the spare room. I ran around the bed and managed to dart out of the room and down the hall back to the bedroom.

But he was right behind me and cornered me in our bedroom again.

‘Got ya!’ He said in triumph as he slowly stalked towards me, wiggling his fingers at me in warning.

‘Nooooo!’ I tried, but I was already laughing and he hadn’t even touched me yet.

‘You know I always win, little one.’ He grinned wickedly.

When he attacked, I had no hope. He started tickling me and wouldn’t let me go. I tried wriggling out of his grasp, but I couldn’t stop laughing and all I succeeded in doing was turning him on as I writhed around with my bum against his groin.

The tickle war ended up on the bed, which then ended up with sex. Of course. The first round was rough and needy. But then he took me again, but slowly and lovingly.

I started to cry when he finished inside me. It had been so tender and gentle. The thought of leaving him…

‘Shhh, shhh. It’s alright, little one.’ He pulled me round onto him and cradled the back of my head.

We lay for an hour, just cuddling and soft kisses now and then. He whispered sweet nothings into my ear, making me feel all fuzzy and loved.

Eventually we got out of bed and I got ready all over again. Loki got dressed too, then we put my suitcase in the car and he took me up to Manchester.

He kept me occupied on the journey. We sang songs that were on the radio, talked and talked. He made me laugh near constantly.

‘There are a few rules I want you to abide by while you’re at Uni.’ He said when we were nearly there.

‘What are they?’ I asked, my stomach twisting with excitement at the thought of rules.

‘First, your bedtime still applies. And I want at least one text every morning and night, so I know you’re ok. When you make new friends and go out clubbing or to pubs, just be sensible. But have fun of course. And make sure you get plenty of sleep and eat well. Don’t just have takeaways all the time.’ He chuckled.

‘I won’t, Daddy. I promise.’ I smiled.

‘That’s my good girl.’ He purred and reached over to put his hand on the back of my neck. He gently stroked across my skin, making me tremble and melt against his touch.

‘I’ve also put some money into your account. I know you have some saved up from your jobs, but so you don’t have to worry about going cheap for food, ok?’ He smiled.

‘Thank you so much.’

‘And if you need more, say for an emergency or anything at all, just let me know and I will put more money in. Ok? I don’t want you to be stuck and worry about money. Just come to me, alright?’ He said firmly, his fingers still tracing over my neck.

‘Ok, Daddy. I will, I promise… But what kind of emergencies?’

‘Well, such as if you lose or break any camera parts and need to get new ones. Or if you need new or more furniture.’

‘Oh, ok. Thank you.’ I nodded.

‘And if you take friends back to your apartment, make sure you know them reasonably well first. I don’t mind you having friends over, but just be careful and sure that you can trust them first.’

I couldn’t help but grin from the way he was so worried over me.

‘What?’ He asked as he noticed me grinning.

‘I love you.’ I leaned over and kissed his cheek.

Chances were I wasn’t going to be socialising much anyway. In the evenings I planned to just chill, speak to Loki on the phone or skype then study and go to bed. Then Friday’s I would be going home anyway. So that was one rule I didn’t think he had much to worry about.

When we pulled up outside the apartment block, my nerves returned. Loki took my hands in his before we left the car.

‘You are going to do wonderful, love. As long as you remember that I love you, and I always will.’ He reached up with one hand and ran the back of his hand down my cheek, making me smile.

‘Thank you. I love you too.’ I blushed.

He held my chin gently between his fingers and leaned in to kiss me on the lips. It was soft and sweet, making my heart flutter.

It didn’t take long to get the keys to my apartment. Loki took a spare key, just in-case. Then we took my suitcase up and a few bags of stuff.

Before he left, we went food shopping. He made sure I had plenty of healthy stuff as well as some junk food that I begged for. He helped me to unpack in the kitchen and then we sat down on the sofa after we were all finished.

‘I can’t believe this is actually happening.’ I smiled, ecstatic now that I was actually there and settled.

‘Well, it most definitely is happening.’ Loki chuckled. ‘Do you want me to stay the night with you? I could leave first thing and still be back in time for work.’ He offered.

‘Are you sure?’ I asked.

‘Of course. I wouldn’t have offered otherwise. Besides, I think we need to break in that new bed of yours.’ He grinned at me wickedly and grabbed my legs, pulling me over to him while I laughed.


	19. Chapter 19

The days at Uni turned into weeks, which turned into months and that turned into a year.

It went really well. I settled in quickly and even made a few new friends on the same course as me. Of course I went home every weekend to see Loki, or he came up to stay in my apartment sometimes. I went home for the holidays too of course. It was spent mostly just in bed with Loki, which was more than perfect.

Loki even took a week off a few times and stayed with me the entire time. Having dinner made for me when I finished at Uni for the day. It was really nice having him with me again all the time.

Although having time to myself, I did flourish. Not having mother hanging over me was fantastic. I did miss Loki, of course. But it was something that I definitely needed to do, to be alone for a while. Though I still couldn’t wait until I finished the course and could move back home with Loki properly. Start up my own photography business or get a job with a company.

For once, my future was looking bright.

I skyped with Loki every single day and phoned or text him a lot. We often masturbated for one another via skype. I was really shy the first time he asked me to do it, but I wanted to. And soon it became a really fun and thrilling thing to do.

There was also the phone sex. He would tell me what to do and I would follow out his instructions instantly. And not forgetting the naughty pictures we sent one another on a regular basis.  
  


I had just finished Uni for the day and was going back to my apartment with my friend, Lee. We were walking along the pavement when a car pulled up next to us and stopped. My heart leaped into my stomach as I recognised that jag instantly.

‘Loki!’ I screeched excitedly as he got out of the car, looking incredibly hot in his all black suit and leather driving gloves.

I jumped into his arms as he greeted me, laughing.

‘I’ve missed you, darling.’ He whispered and leaned back to kiss me on the lips, making me blush as my friend was still there.

‘I didn’t realise you were coming? This is great!’ I said happily.

‘I thought I would surprise you.’ He grinned.

He looked over my shoulder at Lee and I saw him glare at him. Uh oh.

‘Who’s this?’ He asked, his voice slightly clipped.

‘This is, Lee. Lee, this is Loki.’ I introduced them, slightly nervous of how Loki was going to react meeting a friend of mine that was male.

‘Nice to meet you, Loki. I’ve heard a lot about you.’ Lee said politely as he put his hand out.

Loki glared at said hand like it had offended him, but then he shook it. Reluctantly. But I couldn’t handle the tension anymore as Loki put his arm around me in a rather possessive manner.

‘Lee’s been on the course for two years. He’s helped me out a lot, so has his girlfriend, Samantha. You met her briefly last month when you came to pick me up.’ I explained and saw his features soften slightly.

‘Oh, yes. I remember her.’ Loki nodded.

‘We’ve taken Lou here under our wing. She’s like a little sister to us.’ Lee said as he gave my shoulder a pat.

Those words were just what Loki obviously needed to hear. As he relaxed even more and didn’t seem quite on guard, his grip around me loosened drastically.

‘That’s good to hear. It’s nice to have someone looking out for you. I hope I wasn’t interrupting anything?’ Loki said as he looked between us.

‘Nope, we were going to be meeting Samantha at a café down the road. But I am sure you two have a lot of catching up to do.’ Lee winked at us, making me laugh. Loki too.

‘I’ll see you tomorrow.’ I said to Lee and he nodded before heading off down the road to meet his girlfriend.

‘I can’t believe you’re here!’ I said again with a laugh as I pounced on Loki, wrapping my arms and legs around him.

He held me tightly and buried his face into the crook of my neck.

‘I missed you. So I took some extra days off and thought I would come bug you.’ He grinned and leaned back slightly to look at me.

‘You could never bug me. I love you.’

‘I love you too.’ He grinned and closed the distance between us to kiss me.

One of his hands holding me up slid down to my bottom. He gave me a cheeky squeeze before slowly putting me back down to my feet.

‘Have you been a good girl and behaving?’ He whispered huskily into my ear, making me shiver.

‘Yes, Daddy.’ I nodded and bit my lower lip with anticipation.

‘Hmm, I will have to check for myself. Come on, let’s get back to the apartment.’ He took my hand and we walked the short distance down the road and into the apartment block.

As soon as we got inside my apartment, we were tearing at each other’s clothes. He had me naked in seconds, while I was still trying to fumble with his tie.

He took over and took off his tie in a flash. But instead of just putting it down, he turned me around and bent me down over the arm of the sofa. He grabbed my wrists and put them behind me, then using his tie he restrained them together there.

‘Spread your legs open for Daddy.’ He growled and I obeyed instantly.

I let out a yelp as his hand slid up my inner thigh and he cupped my cunt in a possessive manner. I was soaking wet already for him and he let out another growl of approval as he slipped a few fingers through my folds.

‘Well, it seems you are already prepared for Daddies cock. So let’s not waste any time.’

I heard him unzipping his zip and then I felt the tip of his cock press against me. I wiggled around, pushing down against him just as he thrust into me and folded his body over my back.

His arms wrapped around my middle and he lifted me up off the sofa, just holding me up with his arms and he thrust into me roughly. I couldn’t stop moaning and whimpering with every thrust, especially when he bit down on my neck. I knew that would leave a mark, but it just made me even more aroused.

It was rough, needy and animalistic. If anyone heard the sounds we were making, I was sure they would think I was being murdered. Though it wouldn’t be a horrible way to go.

It didn’t take long for us both to come. Loki moaned loudly as he spilled himself into me. I could feel his sperm mixed with my own juices slide down my inner thigh, making me shudder.

‘Mine.’ He rumbled against my ear.

‘Yes, Daddy.’ I whimpered, my legs had turned to jelly.

But luckily Loki kept a hold of me, not letting me fall. Even as he pulled out of me and it caused all of our mess to rush out of me, making me gasp from the feeling as it slid down my leg and onto the floor.

Before I could do or say anything, I was scooped up into his arms and he carried me into the bathroom. He started to run the taps in the bath, then he undid my wrists behind my back.

‘Well, that was quite a welcome.’ I giggled and hugged into him shyly.

He wrapped his arms around me and held me close, kissing the top of my head as he chuckled. ‘It was indeed. My cock missed you.’ He said playfully.

‘Is that all that missed me?’ I grinned.

‘Hmmm. I suppose I missed you too.’ He chuckled when I playfully hit his chest.

We got into the bath together and it was so nice to just relax with him again. We had a catch up from the last week without seeing one another. I told him all about the exam I had and how I passed it. He was really proud of me and it always made me so happy to earn his praise.

‘I love how protective you are.’ I smiled as I looked at him upside down.

‘Whatever do you mean?’ He asked with a knowing smirk.

‘The way you were with Lee.’ I laughed.

‘Well, you can never tell what a boy is thinking.’ He said as he ran his fingers through my hair.

‘He is 21, Daddy. I wouldn’t quite call him a _boy_.’

‘He is still a boy in comparison to what you  _need_. Anyway, I am glad to hear he has a girlfriend and sees you more as a sister.’

‘Even if he didn’t. You are the only one I want. I’m yours forever.’ I assured him.

‘Yes, you are.’ Loki smiled and buried his nose into my hair.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter!!

**3 Years later**

 

‘Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!’ I squealed and jumped up and down on the bed, waking Loki up.

He let out a groan and rubbed his eyes as he looked at me bouncing on the bed.

‘It’s too early.’ He grumbled and grabbed my legs, pulling me down on top of him.

I let out a screech as I attempted to scramble away, but he held me tightly and rolled over onto his side, keeping me there next to him.

‘Daddyyyyyy! Come on.’ I whined and continued to try and escape his clutches. But he was too strong.

‘Shhh. Sleep for another hour.’ He chastised and bit down on my shoulder, making me yelp and I stopped wriggling.

‘But it’s today!’ I said excitedly.

‘I know, little one. But Daddy needs his rest for the amount of celebrating we will no doubt be doing later.’

‘Ugh.’ I gave up and went limp against him.

He fell asleep again for an hour, but I didn’t. I was wide awake. I was too excited, how did he really expect me to fall asleep again?  _Today_  of all days?

‘Daddy…’ I whispered as I managed to turn around in his arms, to face him.

But he didn’t move.

‘Daddy!’ I said a bit louder and I tapped his nose with my finger, but that still didn’t work.

So I reached my hand down and gripped his cock. ‘Daddy!’ I said louder again.

That got his attention. His eyes flew open and he let out a growl, rolling over the top of me quickly.

‘You are such a little minx.’ He grinned and leaned down to kiss me hungrily.

‘We have to go!’ I mumbled over his lips.

‘Oh no. You can’t wake me up like that, then expect me not to act on it.’ He said with an eyebrow up.

‘But’ He cut me off from saying anything as he put his finger to my lips.

‘No buts, little one. You have two choices. You can either give me one of your fantastic blow jobs, or get on your hands and knees for me to take you… What will it be?’ He asked, his finger trailing across my lips.

‘Blow job please, Daddy.’ I whispered.

Whilst the thought of him taking me from behind was  _very_  tempting. I knew I would be able to get him to come quicker by sucking him off. I had mastered exactly what he liked and didn’t like, so knew it wouldn’t take long.

I couldn’t believe I was actually too excited about the day ahead to be thinking about having sex! What was wrong with me?

Loki rolled off me and lay on his back, motioning for me to start. I slid down the bed and positioned myself between his legs. I was always amazed with how big his cock was. It was so beautiful too and he was already hard.

I didn’t waste any time as I took him into my mouth. The sounds that came from him was heavenly as I sucked and licked him. I swirled my tongue round and round, then flicked it over the tip. His hips started to move on their own accord and one of his hands reached down into my hair, holding on tightly as I bobbed my head up and down on his cock.

I attempted to take him down my throat as far as I could. I knew he loved it when I did that. He hit the back of my throat and it took all of my concentration to keep myself from gagging. So I swallowed around him and took him down further.

‘Oh, fuck. Baby girl. I’m going to come.’ He growled.

I glanced up at him from under my eyelashes as he looked down. That set him off. His nose scrunched up and the moans that came from his mouth was like sex for me ears as he came. I knew he liked it when I swallowed, so that’s what I did. Even though I wasn’t overly keen on the taste, it turned me on knowing how hot he found it.

‘Good girl.’ He praised and stroked my hair as I sucked him clean, licking him like a lollipop.

He gently tugged on my hair, wanting me to climb up over him. So I did. He wrapped his arms around me and held me on top of him.

‘You really are a pro at that, my darling girl.’ He purred and kissed me.

His hand on my back slid down, across my backside where he squeezed. Then his hand dipped further back still and he slid his fingers through my folds, finding me dripping wet. It also turned me on the fact his arms were _so_  long that he could reach my most intimate part from that position we were in.

‘Well, it seems that someone else enjoyed that too.’ He grinned wickedly.

I let out a small moan as I pushed back against his fingers. He teased through my folds and rubbed over my clit, making me gasp and jerk on top of him.

‘But, you did get the option, little one. You picked blowjob… Or else I would be pounding into you from behind right now.’ He teased.

‘Daddy. Please.’ I whimpered and moved my head to kiss along his neck as his fingers kept ghosting over my clit.

‘Hmm. I do love to hear you beg.’ He whispered, two of his fingers started sliding up and down at either side of my clit.

‘Please, Daddy. Fuck me with your fingers. Please.’ I begged, nearly at the verge of tears with need.

I always got so turned on when giving him a blowjob. I didn’t really think that through properly when he gave me the option of what I wanted.

‘Since you asked so nicely.’ He slid his fingers down to my entrance and thrust two inside me.

I felt him wiggle them around, searching for that one spot. Which he found really quickly, smirking at me when I cried out from the feeling.

‘There we go. That wonderful, sensitive little spot inside of you. Aren’t you just so delicious, the way your body trembles from my touch.’ His voice was like the devil as he coaxed me to the edge, then to my relief there was no more teasing, as he rubbed hard on my g spot and that threw me over.

I came over his fingers and could hear obscene noises from down there as he thrust his fingers in and out of me for a bit longer, dragging out my pleasure and making my toes curl even more. I was sure my legs were going to be like jelly for the rest of the day.

I collapsed on top of him, totally spent and unable to move once he was finished with me.

‘Come on then, little one. We have to go!’ He said excitedly as he rolled me over and jumped out of bed.

I let out a groan as my whole body was jelly and overly relaxed now.

He laughed at me and gathered up my clothes, throwing them at me on the bed.

  
After some more coaxing, I eventually got up and we both got dressed. I was too excited I wasn’t wanting to eat, but Loki made me sit down with him at the table and have a proper breakfast. So after much grumbling I gave in and did as he said.

The threat of a red backside maybe helped in that decision too…

Then we walked five minutes down the road and stopped outside of a small building. I looked up at it and smiled, Loki wrapped his arm around me and kissed my head.

‘Well, let’s go inside.’ He grinned.

I unlocked the door and stepped in. It was perfect. More than perfect.

My very own photography studio. With a reception and a few different rooms in the back for taking photos in. I couldn’t believe it.

‘You better do the honours and open. It is 9am now after all.’ He motioned to the clock and then at the door, where the open sign was currently at closed.

My stomach was in knots with excitement as I walked over to the door and turned the sign around.

My studio was now open for business.


End file.
